


life with jamie sawyer

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: the jamie sawyer project [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly Fluff, some canon divergence, you know where it diverges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: A collection of related one-shots of Sanvers with Jamie Sawyer, both pre-relationship and during their relationship.





	1. game night

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't in order but I'll let you guys know where in the timeline these fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie attends her first Game Night. Maggie and Jamie meet Lucy Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place almost a year-ish after the first installment of 'the jamie sawyer project.' Jamie is eight in this fic and Chewie has a sister named Gertrude.

Jamie gets invited to her first Game Night a few months after her eighth birthday. It’s her weekend at Maggie's and Game Night happens to fall on the Friday that Maggie and Alex pick her up from Ryan’s apartment.

Maggie doesn’t want to take her initially. Game Nights were competitive before Maggie joined them. Now they always seemed to end with someone going home with a bruise or two and not from anything fun. Maggie doesn’t want to risk Jamie being injured because the Super Friends get crazy competitive. She also doesn’t need her daughter hearing the things she says while playing certain games.

But Jamie pouts and Alex texts everyone in the group to be on their best behavior since Jamie will be coming and Maggie can’t say no now. Especially not after Kara replies to Alex’s text to say she’s flying to that donut shop in Portland to pick up snacks for tonight. Jamie loves donuts almost as much as the Danvers sisters do. So it looks like Jamie is coming to Game Night.

Maggie hopes this is the most tame Game Night they have. She hopes, but she doesn’t expect it to go that way. Game Nights are _really_ competitive.

They arrive at Kara’s apartment before James and Winn. Kara is still on her way back from Portland. Alex, Maggie, and Jamie pile onto Kara’s couch to wait for her. Jamie starts her homework so she doesn’t have to worry about doing it Sunday night. Maggie is more than a little surprised at this. It’s the first weekend she doesn’t have to bargain with Jamie to get her to do her homework on a Friday night. All it took was Alex asking Jamie if she wanted to do her homework while they waited for Kara.

“It’s a secret,” Alex says. “But I promise that it does not involve bribery with sugary snacks.” Which means it most definitely involves bribery with sugary snacks.

“Is that why your sister went all the way to Portland?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Kara made that choice all on her own.”

  
“Uh huh.”

Alex does her best to look as innocent as possible. It might have worked on someone else, but not on Maggie. She knows Alex and she has an eight year old daughter who tries to pull the same crap. But they’re both adorable so she lets it slide. Maggie just rolls her eyes and leans against Alex as they watch Jamie do her homework.

Kara returns shortly after Jamie finishes all of her homework. She and Jamie go through their elaborate handshake that involves spinning, Jamie ducking under Kara’s cape, and takes almost a minute to complete. Kara ends the handshake by presenting the box of donuts with a flourish. Jamie fist pumps.

“Yes!” She goes to grab the box before she remembers that Maggie is there. She remembers that Maggie doesn’t like it when she has too much sugar. “Can I have one, _amá_? Pretty please?”

"One," Maggie says. "Any more than that and you'll be up all night with Chewie and G."

Jamie hugs Maggie before joining Kara, who has changed into her regular clothes, at the dining room table. They both dive into the sugar packed goods. Maggie and Alex watch them with equal parts amazement and horror.

“Slow down, Kara,” Alex tells her sister. “Otherwise James and Winn won’t get to have any by the time they get here.”

“I told them Game Night started at seven,” Kara says. “It’s not my fault they’re late.”

Alex looks like she’s about to tell Kara to save some donuts for James and Winn again but she just shrugs instead. If she had to deal with Kara eating all the food before she could get to it growing up, James and Winn could deal with it as adults. That would teach them to show up late for Game Night again.

“Why are they late?” Maggie asks. “This isn’t like them.”

“Maybe they had some Guardian things to take care of,” Alex suggests.

“They would have said something.”

“And I would have heard something flying through the city on my way back.”

There’s s a knock on Kara’s door. Kara opens the door to reveal James and Winn. James is carrying what looks to be pizza and potstickers and food from Maggie and Alex’s favorite Mexican restaurant. Winn has two tote bags full of drinks. James sets his things on the counter and immediately finds himself with an armful of Jamie who has it in her head that James is her personal jungle gym since he’s so tall.

“You guys are late,” Jamie says, pouting at James and Winn.

“We’re sorry, Padawan,” says Winn. “It won’t happen again.”

“I can’t believe he calls her Padawan,” Maggie whispers to Alex.

Alex snorts. “You named your dog Chew Barka. You love the nickname.”

“Whatever.”

Winn, who is still standing in front of the open door while everyone else has moved into the dining room, clears his throat. James grins at him. Kara and Maggie and Alex share a look. What are those two up to?

“There’s a good reason why we’re late.” Winn pokes his head out into the hallway and smiles. “We picked up a surprise for Kara and Alex.”

Alex’s response of hating surprises is cut off by Kara squealing ‘LUCY’ and flinging herself at the petite brunette who appears in the doorway. Alex joins her sister and the newcomer at the door.

Jamie pats her mom on the head from her spot atop James’ shoulders.

“Mama, who is that?” Jamie asks in a quiet voice.

“Don’t know.” Maggie shrugs. “Hey, Danvers. Care to introduce us to your friend?”

Lucy turns out to be Lucy Lane, co-director of the DEO who everyone at the National City headquarters talks about but has yet to make an appearance since Maggie started visiting since she’s holding down the fort at the desert base. She smiles at Maggie and doesn't bat an eyelash when Alex introduces Maggie and Jamie to her. But Maggie sees something flash behind her eyes as she gives Maggie a once over before Lucy turns her attention back to the Danvers sisters.

It’s not until everyone’s settled around Kara’s dining room table with food on their plates and drinks in front of them that Maggie decides to bring up a thought that’s been nagging her since being introduced to Lucy.

“Alex.” She makes sure to wait until Alex is looking at her and Winn is taking a sip of his beer to continue. “How did you not know you were gay until you met me when you worked with someone like Lane over here?”

Alex sputters while Winn chokes on his beer to her left. James lets out an un-gentlemanly snort and fist bumps Jamie, who is laughing at Winn. Kara nearly drops the potsticker she’s trying to shove into her mouth. Lucy just stares at Maggie with this little half-smile on her face and wide eyes, as if she can’t believe Maggie would say something like that.

Maggie and Lucy make eye contact. Lucy’s smile widens. She props her head on her hand and looks at Alex expectantly. Maggie thinks she’ll either end up hating or loving Lucy Lane depending on what she says next.

“Yeah, Danvers,” Lucy drawls. “How _did_ you not know? Because I lost a hundred bucks to both Vasquez and Shaw each when Susan swung by the desert base and updated us on your love life.”

Alex’s response is to just sputter again and turn as red as her sister’s cape. Maggie laughs along with the rest of the people gathered at the table. She takes one of Alex’s hands in hers and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“You can relax, Danvers,” she says. “You can give us your answer after dinner and after I beat you all at Mario Kart. Again.”

Maggie does beat them all at Mario Kart. Again. At least until Lucy decides she wants to play after she’s finished her wine. James gives Lucy his controller and settles down on the couch in between Maggie and Lucy. Jamie climbs onto his shoulders and settles in to cheer on her mom. It doesn’t work. Maggie loses to Lucy all thanks to a well timed blue shell and Rainbow Road.

She huffs and hands off her controller to James in favor of heading over to the fridge for another drink. She grabs a beer for herself and coconut water for Jamie, who is patting James on the top his head and pulling his ears in the direction she wants him to go to grab the power up boxes.

Lucy wins another four races before the others give up. Jamie pouts at Alex and James, the people she was rooting for when Maggie wasn’t playing, while drinking her coconut water next to Lucy on the couch. Alex and James hang their heads in defeat. Winn covers his face. He can’t believe he came in last every single race since Lucy started playing.

“At least with James or Kara I have a chance of coming in third!” Winn exclaims as he gets up to get a drink and a donut.

Kara lets out a noise of protest. She, James, and Alex join Winn at the island for post-loss comfort food. This leaves Maggie, Jamie, and Lucy sitting on the couch.

“Did you know that when I first met Alex I tried to send her to Cadmus?” Lucy asks Maggie as the two of them watch the rest of the Super Friends argue over who gets the last donut.

(Well, Kara, Alex, and Winn are arguing like the siblings they are. James is just snapping pictures of them on his phone.)

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Maggie says.

“Me too!” Jamie chirps. She motions for Lucy to get closer to her and whispers, “She’s going to be my other mom soon.”

Maggie freezes with her beer bottle halfway to her mouth. She stares at her daughter. What? When did she decide that? When did they decide that? Like, yeah, sure. She’s thought about spending the rest of her life with Alex. They did talk about all the firsts they wanted to have with each other after all but _what_? They haven’t broached the subject of marriage since the Daxamite attack.

Oh god was this how Alex felt when Mrs. Donahue mistook them for a married couple a few months ago?

Lucy looks over at Maggie. She raises an eyebrow and smirks. Her eyes narrow so minutely that Maggie would have thought she was seeing things if she were a less observant person. Her smirk turns into a shit eating grin as Maggie stutters and scoffs and Kara starts squealing in the kitchen, having heard the whole thing.

Kara joins them on the couch, pulling Jamie to her lap and squishing Maggie in between her and Lucy.

“Is it true?” Kara whispers.

“Can we please not do this here?” Maggie groans. She buries her face in her hands. “We haven’t even discussed… _that_  in detail yet. So let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“But it’s going to happen, right?”

“Probably? Yeah, most likely. Can we please not talk about this now?” She sits up a little straighter. “Hey, babe!”

Alex nudges Kara until she slides over. She side-eyes her sister who has started hovering in her excitement and is giggling with Jamie.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” Maggie says at the same time Lucy says, “You obviously.”

Maggie narrows her eyes at Lucy. She receives a brilliant smile in return and seriously, Danvers. How did you not know you were gay until last year?

“What about me?” Alex glances between Maggie and Lucy. She tugs at the sleeves of her sweater.

“I mentioned that I almost sent you to Cadmus back when it was a government project. She said she was glad that I didn’t and then Kara must have seen us bonding and got a little excited.”

“Still can’t believe you tried sending me to Cadmus.”

“I was just following orders, Danvers. I’ve apologized.”

“Free reign of the DEO armory doesn’t count if J’onn gave it to me already.”

“Then what do you want as an apology?”

“That new flash grenade I know you have people working on at the desert base. J’onn says we won’t get them until they’ve been properly tested.”

Maggie perks up at the mention of a flash grenade.

“Deal. I’ll bring it next week.”

Maggie decides she’s going to love having Lucy Lane in her life.

“Great. Now who’s up for Dominion?”

Winn and James scramble back to the living room. Winn has the donut Alex and Kara had abandoned in favor of talking to Maggie and Lucy. The donut is snatched from his hands by Alex who splits it with Kara who splits it with Jamie. Maggie groans and presses her forehead against Alex’s shoulder.

“She’s going to be so hyper tonight.”

“Yeah but she’s cute so.”

Maggie glances over to where Jamie is helping Winn and James set up Dominion, waving her share of the donut in Winn’s face. Winn tries to take a bite of it whenever it gets close enough to his face. Jamie pulls it away, giggling the entire time. Eventually she splits the donut in two and gives Winn the bigger piece.

“Generous you are, young Padawan,” Winn says in his best Yoda impression.

Once the game is set up, Winn suggests splitting into teams since Maggie, Jamie, and Lucy haven’t played Dominion yet. Maggie is paired off with Alex. Jamie declares James as her teammate by climbing onto his shoulders again. Lucy chooses to be on Winn's team, to Kara’s surprise. Lucy shrugs.

“If anyone can play this nerd game well, it’s either Alex or Winn and since Alex is all wifed up, I’ll take my chances with Schott.”

Maggie doesn’t miss the smirk Lucy throws in her direction or the blush that appears on Alex’s cheeks at her 'wifed up' comment. Maggie decides she kind of hates Lucy right now.

“I think that was a compliment?” Winn waves his hands dismissively. “Anyway, here’s how to play.”

Winn rattles off the rules of the game. Maggie and Lucy share a look, like they can’t believe these nerds actually play this game except they can believe it because these are their nerds.

Neither Maggie or Lucy contribute much to the first game. They watch the others play to get a sense of what exactly happens in the game. Kara wins the first game and Lucy shoves Winn good-naturedly. Winn came in last place.

“That’s why you never bet against a Danvers, Lane,” Maggie says. She leans into Alex, who kisses the side of her head. “Learned that the hard way with this one.”

“Can I switch teams?” Lucy asks.

“Nope. You have to pick a side.”

“What if I can’t decide which side I like better?”

“Just let her play for both teams. We don't judge here.” Maggie scoots over so Kara can sit on her other side, putting Lucy in between Kara and Winn. “It’s not like this game is serious anyway.”

“Hey!” Winn looks scandalized. “Dominion is very serious, okay? Alex, tell her how serious this is.”

“It’s very serious,” Alex tells Maggie in a stern voice. Her eyes are twinkling.

“Right.” Maggie rolls her eyes and tells herself not to snicker. “My bad, Winn. This game is super serious.”

“Thank you.” Winn sets up another version of the game. “Do you guys want to try to play now? Alex, Kara, James, and I can just give you advice on what to do.”

“Sure.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Language, Lane! There is a child present.”

“It’s okay, Alex. I’ve heard _amá_ and papa say worse words.”

“Maggie!”

“What? It’s not like I do it on purpose. And what kind of words does your papa say, young lady?”

“I can’t tell you. You said I’m not allowed to say those words.”

“Fair enough.”

They start the next game. After six turns, Maggie is ready to throw her deck out the window. She has bought everything Alex told her to buy and she’s still got the least amount of victory points. Freakin’ Lucy Lane, with the help of Kara _and_ Winn, keeps making her trash her better cards. She and Alex really need to change their strategy.

And they do. Four turns later and Maggie has more treasure cards and is finally able to buy some victory cards and a couple of action cards. On her next turn, she plays action card after action card after action card which results in Lucy and Jamie discarding some of their better cards that they were going to use their next turn.

“Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!” Jamie exclaims. “How could you, _amá_?”

“Sorry, kid.” Maggie shrugs. “I told you all never to bet against a Danvers.”

Jamie groans and flops down on the floor in between Alex and James. Alex shoots Maggie a look. Maggie shrugs.

“I don’t know where she gets it from.”

“You, Mags. She gets it from you.”

Maggie scoffs. “Yeah okay, black lung.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one to give birth to her.”

“Yeah, _amá_. I get it from you. Even papa say so.”

The others snicker. Maggie narrows her eyes at Jamie. Sudden but inevitable betrayal indeed. Traitor.

“Can we just get on with the game?”

Maggie and Alex win the game after a few more turns and lucky draws. Jamie and James come in second. Lucy, Kara, and Winn come in last thanks to all the curse cards Maggie made Lucy draw that she was unable to trash.

By the time they finish sorting through the cards to return to their appropriate piles, Jamie is yawning and leaning against James. She has trouble keeping her eyes open despite denying she was sleepy whenever anyone asked her. At least until Alex leans back on the couch and opens her arms. Jamie crawls into Alex’s lap and passes out.

“I think that’s our cue to go.” Maggie stands and grabs hers and Alex’s empty bottles. “Want to get her jacket while I help clean up?”

“You don’t need to help,” Kara says. She zooms around her apartment. “See! All clean.”

Maggie heads over to the door to grab their jackets. Kara helps Alex get Jamie into the leather jacket they bought her for her birthday. Maggie takes Jamie from Alex so she can put on her own jacket. Maggie says her goodbyes to Kara, James, and Winn, thanks them for behaving tonight while Jamie was there.

“It was nice meeting you, Lucy.”

Lucy smiles at her. “You too.” To Alex she says, “I have to head back to the desert tomorrow but when I come back with that grenade, we really need to catch up.”

“Definitely,” Alex says. “Maybe then you can explain how the hell Cadmus went from a secret government program to Lillian Luthor’s personal playground. J’onn and the rest of us are still having a little trouble figuring that out.”

“I’ll see what I can dig up between now and next week but I make no promises.”

“As long as you bring the flash grenade,” Maggie chirps from her position near the front door.

“I already told you that I’m not giving you a flash grenade, Sawyer. I just want to test out the new ones.”

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, Danvers.”

Maggie hands over the keys to her car to Alex. She gets Jamie situated in her booster seat before sliding into the passenger’s seat. She waits until Alex starts driving before speaking.

“So that was Lucy Lane.” She opts for sounding casual even though she’s thinking about the look on Lucy’s face when Jamie said Alex was going to be her other mom soon. Was she trying to gauge if Maggie was good enough for Alex? “She’s fun.”

“Yeah. Aside from the whole trying to send me to Cadmus thing, she’s pretty cool.”

“And you swear you didn’t know you were gay until you met me?”

Alex groans.

“Because if I were you, I would have figured it out as soon as I saw her.”

“It was kind of hard to find her attractive when she was trying to have me arrested and shipped off to a government black site.”

“So you admit you find her attractive now.”

“Oh my god.”

Maggie laughs while Alex groans again.

“We are never going to a game night again while Lucy’s here.”

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, Danvers. I think Lucy and I could become good friends.”

“I know. That’s why we’re never going to game night again. I don’t need you two becoming friends and causing trouble.”

Maggie grins. She and Alex both know they’ll be going to more game nights, even if Lucy is there. Maggie can’t wait.


	2. chewie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Jamie adopt Chew Barka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after 'The Martian Chronicles' with some slight changes: Alex went over to Kara's after calling Maggie and did NOT give Kara that godawful advice during their little chat.
> 
> In the scheme of 'the jamie sawyer project,' this obviously falls after 'meeting jamie sawyer' and before 'sunday morning' and the first chapter of this collection.

Listen. It’s not that Maggie doesn’t like dogs. She loves dogs. She grew up with a German shepherd and a border collie in Nebraska until her dad kicked her out of the house. So she loves dogs. But she doesn’t want a dog. Not right now. Not when she’s barely home and her relationship with Alex is just beginning. Sure. Alex can handle dating someone who has a seven year old but dating someone who has a seven year old _and_ a dog? That might be a little much.

Except Ryan’s gotten it into Jamie’s head that she can totally get a dog as long as Maggie is on board with the idea. He’s not the one living in a pet friendly apartment. He won’t be the one taking care of it in the long run. Asshole.

So despite loving dogs, Maggie doesn’t want a dog right now. She doesn’t want to think about or talk about owning a dog right now. Especially not after spending a good chunk of her night worrying about the well-being of her girlfriend who misses the Barenaked Ladies concert because of a White Martian attack.

Except the universe wants her to think about and talk about owning a dog because there’s an emergency at Ryan’s precinct and his new girlfriend Jen is out of town on business so Maggie drives across town to pick up Jamie a night early. Jamie yammers on about dogs the entire drive back to Maggie’s apartment. It doesn’t help that they pass several of her neighbors as they take their dogs out for their night walks.

Alex is waiting for them at Maggie’s front door with a box in her hands. She ruffles Jamie’s hair and greets Maggie with a kiss and a mumbled apology.

“As long as you’re okay, Alex, I don’t care about a missed concert,” Maggie tells her. She motions to the box. “I do, however, care about what’s in there.”

“It’s an apology cupcake. I would have brought more but I didn’t know you’d have Jamie tonight.”

“Papa had an emergency at work,” Jamie explains. “And _amá_ and I can share the cupcake.”

“Thank you, Jamie, for deciding that for me.”

“You’re welcome, mama.”

Maggie rolls her eyes while Alex and Jamie grin at each other. She unlocks the door and ushers the two of them inside her apartment.

 “You do remember that I gave you a key, right?” Maggie asks. “You could have let yourself in.”

 “Yeah well, you know.” Alex chuckles. “I didn’t wanna, you know.”

 “It’s okay, Danvers.” Maggie kisses Alex on the cheek. “I was just kidding. Want something to drink?”

 “Water is fine. My head still feels kind of weird.”

 Maggie doesn’t miss how she didn’t mention that White Martians were the reason her head felt weird in front of Jamie.

Alex gets settled on the couch while Maggie gets her some water. Jamie climbs into Alex’s lap. She has the cupcake she’s going to be sharing with Maggie. There’s already part of the icing missing, some of which is on Jamie’s nose. Alex grabs a tissue from the box on the coffee table. She cleans Jamie’s noise. Jamie giggles before taking a bite out of the cupcake.

 “You know you’re supposed to be sharing with your mom, right?” Alex pokes the tip of Jamie’s nose. “You keep eating it and there won’t be anything left for her.” 

Maggie joins them with water for her and Alex. She gives Jamie a cup of milk in exchange for her half of the cupcake. She gasps.

“Danvers, is this a tiramisu cupcake?”

Alex nods and Maggie has to kiss her right then and there because she knows the only bakery still open right now is the one on the other side of town near Kara’s apartment. It also happens to be nowhere near the DEO which means Alex went out of her way after the White Martian incident to go get it.

“You didn’t have to,” Maggie mumbles with her forehead resting against Alex’s.

“I went to Kara’s before I came here so yeah, I did.”

“How is she?” Maggie takes a bite of the cupcake and sighs. “She didn’t get hurt, did she?”

“Not physically. But um, some things were said and I just wanted to make sure she and I were okay.”

“And are you two okay?”

“Yeah.” Alex nods. “I think so. We talked it out. She wants to do breakfast tomorrow. She even asked if you two wanted to join us.”

Jamie, who was taking selfies on Alex’s phone, perks up at the mention of breakfast with Kara.

“Mama? We can go right?”

“Of course.”

Jamie grins and goes back to taking selfies on Alex’s phone. Maggie finishes her cupcake while watching Alex and Jamie. The three of them take a few together, sending their favorite ones to Kara, James, Winn, and J’onn.

Pretty soon both Jamie and Alex are yawning. Maggie takes that as a sign that it’s time to go to bed. Alex offers to tuck in Jamie while Maggie washes their cups and puts them away. When she’s finished, Maggie finds Alex lying face down on her bed on top of the covers with her eyes closed.

Maggie crouches next to the bed. She tucks some of Alex’s hair behind her ear. Alex’s nose scrunches as she mumbles something unintelligible. Maggie smiles and kisses Alex’s forehead.

“Come on, sleepy head,” she says. She tries to coax Alex into sitting up. “Let’s get you changed so we can go to bed.”

Alex makes a noise of protest but complies nonetheless. She sits up and lifts her arms so Maggie can take off her shirt. Maggie laughs. She figures Jamie did the same thing when Alex tucked her in earlier. She heads over to her dresser once Alex is undressed. She frowns.

They don’t spend nearly as many nights here as they do at Alex’s apartment. Mostly because Alex’s bed is bigger and more comfortable and closer to both of their jobs compared to Maggie’s apartment. Almost half of Maggie’s sleepwear and a considerable amount of her work clothes have made a home in Alex’s closet and drawers. The same can’t be said for Alex’s clothes in Maggie’s apartment; she has next to nothing here.

She picks out a shirt and a pair of shorts she thinks might fit Alex, who has a few inches on Maggie. She turns around to see Alex flat on her back now. It takes a lot of nudging, some tickling, and a few kisses to rouse Alex enough to get her dressed into Maggie’s clothes. The shirt fits but the shorts are far shorter on Alex than they are on Maggie.

“You should wear my shorts more often, Danvers.”

Maggie’s words fall on deaf ears. Alex has fallen asleep again. Maggie uses that time to change and go check on Jamie. Like Alex, Jamie is fast asleep when Maggie goes into her room. She doesn’t even stir as Maggie kisses her forehead and turns off the light.

Maggie returns to her room. Alex has made her way under the covers and is lying on her side with space for Maggie in front of her. Maggie snorts. Alex has decided she wants to be the big spoon tonight. Maggie settles into bed knowing full well that their positions will be reversed in the morning. Alex shifts and throws an arm around Maggie’s waist.

“Night, Mags,” Alex mumbles into her shoulder.

“Good night, Alex.”

## 

Alex and Maggie wake up the next morning to the sound of Jamie screaming. They rush out of Maggie’s room, armed with the guns they keep in Maggie’s room. They lower their weapons once they see why Jamie was screaming.

Kara is standing on Maggie’s balcony. Jamie’s scream turns out to be one of excitement, having heard Kara’s knocking before Maggie or Alex. She runs over to the balcony door as soon as she sees that Maggie and Alex are awake.

“There’s a front door, you know,” Alex says as Maggie takes her gun and returns it to the bedroom.

“I rang the doorbell and knocked and called your phone,” Kara tells her. She points at Alex. “Those aren’t your shorts.”

Alex looks down to see that she’s wearing Maggie’s penguin shorts. Jamie and Kara giggle. Alex pouts. She hears a chuckle behind her. Maggie is leaning against the wall. She raises an eyebrow and smirks at the pout on Alex’s face.

“I tried to get you to change on your own,” Maggie says. She moves over to Alex’s side and kisses her cheek. “You look cute though. Penguins suit you.”

Alex continues to pout. “Are we going to breakfast or what?”

“Let’s go!” Jamie chirps.

“You’re still in your pajamas, little one,” Maggie says. “Let’s all change and then we can head out.”

Jamie looks up at Kara. “Can you help me pick out something to wear?”

“I can’t believe you put me in the penguin shorts.” Alex huffs. “They’re even short on you!”

Maggie grins up at her. “Yeah, but they look better on you.” She even checks out Alex to emphasize her point.

“They’d look even better on your bedroom floor.”

“Guys!” Kara yells from Jamie’s room. “We’re supposed to be going to breakfast. Can you not?”

Alex and Maggie look at one another before bursting into laughter. They head back to Maggie's room to change. 

Breakfast happens at Kara’s favorite diner in National City, where they give her an extra plate of pancakes, on the house because of how much money the Danvers sisters spent there the first couple of years after they moved to National City. Maggie has been there twice before with Alex for breakfast when they were both on night shift at the same time.

 Unfortunately for Maggie, it’s across the street from an animal shelter. And this animal shelter is having an adoption event today so there are adoption signs and dogs everywhere.

 “ _Amá_ , can we please go?” Jamie asks as soon as she catches sight of the event. “We don’t have to adopt anyone. I just want to see.”

 “Maybe,” Maggie says. “Eat your pancakes and please be careful. You’re going to get syrup everywhere if you don’t pay attention.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie catches Jamie looking at both Alex and Kara expectantly. _Of course_ both Danvers sisters nod their heads. She sighs. Guess they’re going to the animal shelter after breakfast. If she walks out of there without a dog, it’ll be a miracle. If she walks out of there with a dog, she’s going to kill Ryan.

Jamie and Kara finish their food in record time, probably out of excitement over going to see the animals up for adoption. Alex finishes her breakfast shortly after them. Maggie takes her time eating. It’s only when their server takes away Jamie and Kara’s plates and the two of them rest their chins on their hands atop the table and stare at Maggie expectantly that she pick up her pace. Maggie and Alex fight over the check until Maggie whispers something in Alex’s ear that has Alex handing the bill to Maggie and Kara turning very red.

Jamie jumps on Kara’s back as soon as they’ve stepped out of the diner. The four of them make their way across the street to the shelter.

Naturally, most of the visitors at the shelter are fawning over the puppies, Jamie and Kara included. A handful of people, including Maggie, have gone inside to see the dogs that haven’t been brought outside. Most of them are older dogs with health issues. Maggie smiles when she overhears a family say they wanted to adopt a chocolate lab that had lost one of his legs in a hit-and-run. She finds herself wishing she had the time to dedicate to taking care of a dog.

She loses Alex somewhere between the front door and the back row of kennels. She walks up and down a couple more rows and doesn’t see Alex anywhere. It’s not until she heads toward the next room of kennels that Maggie finds Alex.

Alex is crouched down in front of one of the kennels. She’s watching a family of golden retrievers run around the kennel. The mom is lying on the bed, watching her puppies and watching Alex watch her puppies. There’s one pup, the tiniest one, that stays close to its mother.

“They say that little one might not survive,” Alex says when she sees that Maggie has joined her. “He’s not eating as much as his siblings.”

Maggie frowns. She crouches down next to Alex. Neither of them move. They just watch the family of golden retrievers, the runt of the little especially. The little one doesn’t stray too far from his mother, doesn’t really play with his brothers and sisters, even then they jump on him and nip at him. He just yelps and scrambles away.

Jamie and Kara find them in the same place who knows how many minutes later. Jamie lets out a noise when she sees the puppies that Kara mimics after Alex explains the situation of the littlest one. Soon three pairs of wide eyes are looking at Maggie. She begins plotting all the ways she’s going to kill Ryan later.

“I already said we’re not getting a dog,” Maggie says more to herself than Jamie, Alex, and Kara.

She excuses herself, leaving her three girls pouting and staring at the dogs forlornly. They don’t follow Maggie and Maggie is pretty sure she can hear one of them sniffling over the sounds of the dogs and other visitors in the shelter.

She really is going to kill Ryan later. She finds a shelter employee who is free to help her and twenty minutes later she walks back to the kennel with her. Alex, Jamie, and Kara are nowhere to be found.

“And you’re positive this little guy is the one you want to take home?” asks the girl. “He’s already almost four months and still not looking too good, even with us taking him out at feeding times to let him eat by himself.” She lowers her voice and pulls Maggie to the side when a family of five stops by the kennel to look at the dogs. “We just don’t want something happening to him after you take him home.”

Maggie glances over at the kennel. “Yeah, I’m sure. Even if something does happen to him, at least he won’t spend his time in here." 

“Okay.” The girl beams. “Your paperwork checks out and it looks like he’ll be going to a loving home. I just have one more question. You said you’re a detective, which means you might not be home a lot. Who’s going to help you with him?”

“My girlfriend has a key to my apartment and her sister stops by a lot so they can be around when I’m not.”

“Great. Now, remember, you can always bring him back, no questions asked, if you guys find that you’re unable to take care of him. We’d rather you bring him back here than to another facility which you acknowledged by signing the adoption agreement. I’ll just get you a lead for him and a coupon book for the supplies you’ll need and you can be on your way.”

“Thank you so much.”

Soon Maggie has a bag with the shelter’s logo on it slung over her shoulder, full of information booklets, the adoption agreement, and a booklet of coupons, and a wriggling bundle of fur in her arms. And no idea where Alex, Jamie, and Kara are. Oh well. It’ll just make the surprise that much better.

She struggles a little to fish her phone out of her pocket while holding the puppy. He stops moving and sniffing her long enough to let Maggie readjust her hold on him and call Alex.

“Where are you?” Maggie and Alex ask at the same time as soon as their call connects.

They laugh. Alex asks where Maggie is and Maggie tells her she’s outside of the shelter.

“Really?” Alex doesn’t sound convinced. “Because Kara, Jamie, and I are here and we don’t see you.”

“I’m outside,” Maggie says as she slips through the crowd gathered by the front desk area. “Or I will be in two seconds.”

Maggie spots Alex, Jamie, and Kara as soon as she steps outside of the shelter. They don’t see her at first; they’re all looking at the puppies playing outside again. Kara probably hears her because she’s the first to turn in Maggie’s direction and her face is priceless when she’s sees what Maggie is holding. Her eyes widen, her jaw drops, and she starts bouncing on the balls of her feet before letting out a squeal that attracts the attention of just about everyone around them, the dogs included.

Jamie is the next one to squeal as she rushes over to Maggie. She latches onto Maggie’s legs and looks about two seconds away from crying out of sheer joy. She mumbles how much she loves Maggie and how she’s the best.

“Come here, little one,” Alex says. She picks up Jamie so she can see the puppy better. “Let’s not knock your mom over while she’s holding a puppy.”

“He’s so cute,” Jamie blubbers and now she’s actually starting to cry. She buries her face in Alex’s shoulder. “He’s so small.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want a dog,” Kara says in between petting and cooing at the puppy in Maggie’s arms. “Oh! And this is the littlest one.”

“Which is why I adopted him,” Maggie says. “He’s not going to survive with all those siblings to compete with over food. Plus, a dozen people passed by and didn’t even look at him.”

“So now you have a dog.”

“So now Jamie and I have a dog.” Maggie sighs. “I’m going to kill Ryan.”

## 

Three weeks later, Maggie comes home to the sight of Alex, Jamie, and Kara in her apartment, playing on her living room floor with her still as of yet unnamed puppy. She comes home to the sight of far more dog toys than she remembers seeing when she left for work this morning. She can tell from the smile Kara gives her that Kara swung by the pet store on her way over and went a little crazy. Again.

“ _Amá,_ look!”

Jamie holds up the puppy. He looks a lot healthier than he did when she first adopted him. The regular feedings and lack of competition over food definitely helped. He’s still on the small side which was to be expected since he was the runt of his litter. Maggie snorts when she remembers Alex’s comment about how Maggie, Jamie, and their puppy are all small.

“Jamie says you picked out a name for him but she won’t tell us,” Kara says. “We can’t just keep calling him ‘pup’ or ‘pupper’ forever.”

“Chew Barka,” Maggie says, joining them all on the floor after she’s removed her badge and gun and placed them in the drawer of the table by the front door. She and Jamie had watched all of the _Star Wars_ movies last weekend.

“We’re gonna call him ‘Chewie’!” Jamie says.

“Winn’s gonna lose his mind when he finds that out,” Alex comments.

Maggie hands Kara her phone. The four of them rearrange themselves with Chewie on Jamie’s lap so they can take a picture. It takes them almost five minutes to get the perfect picture. Alex has to dangle a treat above Maggie’s phone in order to get Chewie to look in the direction of the camera.

Kara waits for Maggie, Alex, and Jamie to approve of the picture before sending the picture to the group chat they all have with James and Winn from Maggie’s phone. She sends a text to them saying, ‘Welcome to the Super Family, Chew Barka!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


	3. supergirl (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the direct sequel to 'meeting jamie sawyer' so it takes place between 2x07 and 2x08

Jamie wakes up before Maggie does the day after they go to the aquarium with Alex. She is sitting at the dining room table, doing her homework when Maggie finally stumbles out of bed almost half an hour later. She looks at the clock. It’s not even seven-thirty in the morning yet and her kid is doing her homework. She smiles and takes a seat next to Jamie.

“You must really want Supergirl to come over tonight,” Maggie comments.

“Yep.” Jamie’s tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth as she stares down at a math problem that she’s finding particularly difficult to solve. “Can you please help me with this?”

The two of them work together to solve the rest of Jamie’s homework. Once she’s finished, Jamie shoves her things in her backpack and sets it by the door so she won’t forget it tomorrow when Maggie drops her off at school. (That happened once. Maggie had to leave work, drive back to her apartment, and drop Jamie’s backpack off at her school across town.)

“Do you think Supergirl will like me?” Jamie asks as Maggie drives the two of them to the park. They still have several long hours to kill before Alex and Supergirl swing by Maggie’s apartment for dinner.

“Of course she’ll like you, _mija_ ,” Maggie says. “What’s not to like about you?”

“I don’t know.” Jamie sounds a little sad. “What if she doesn’t like how you and papa aren’t married? Some of the kids at school make fun of me for it.”

Maggie grips the steering wheel a little tighter. She tells herself not to get angry at the kids at Jamie’s school. She should be angry at the parents of the kids at school. Who else would put those ideas into the heads of a bunch of seven year olds? She takes several deep breaths. She will not fight a bunch of stuck up PTA moms at the next parent-teacher conference.

“Supergirl won’t make fun of you for it,” Maggie tells Jamie. “She’s not someone who would judge you because your papa and I aren’t together. She’ll like you because you’re awesome and the best kid I know.”

Maggie catches Jamie rolling her eyes in the reflection in the rearview mirror.

“You have to say that, _amá_ ,” Jamie says with a smile. “I’m your kid.”

“It’s still true though.”

The park is packed with kids and their parents when Maggie and Jamie arrive. Jamie runs off to the jungle gym as soon as Maggie lets her out of the car. Maggie settles on the bench with the best view point. She can watch Jamie and keep an eye out for any sign of trouble at the same time.

Except she’s too busy making sure Jamie doesn’t fall and seriously injure herself when she’s climbing the outside of a slide to see the large object hurtling toward the park. She feels the ground shake when it makes impact about a hundred yards away. Maggie jumps to her feet and rushes to catch Jamie before she can fall. She cradles Jamie to her chest and immediately ducks under the jungle gym for cover.

The large object looks almost like a space ship, just one Maggie has never seen before. A door opens somewhere on the ting and an alien steps out. It’s a sickly shade of green with arms so long its hands brush the floor. It doesn’t seem to notice or care about the people running around it in a panic.

At least until someone’s car alarm goes off thanks to the little earthquake the landing of its ship caused. The alien lets out a high-pitched shriek. The sound shatters the window of every car in the parking lot. Maggie and Jamie slap their hands over their ears.

The ground shakes again, this time not as much. Maggie looks up and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Supergirl,” Jamie gasps.

Supergirl glances over her shoulder at the sound of her name. She spots Maggie and Jamie huddled under the jungle gym. A strange look crosses her face before she turns her attention back to the alien.

Supergirl and the alien begin fighting. Like Supergirl, this alien has a form of freeze breath just with more icicles than air. Maggie watches as Supergirl does her best to direct the alien’s attacks away from those still in the park. She winces as one of the icicles embeds itself in the driver’s seat of her car. Thankfully she changed her insurance plan once Supergirl came onto the scene.

A few minutes later a caravan of black SUVs arrive, surrounding Supergirl and the alien. The DEO agents jump out of the cars, weapons trained on the alien. Alex is among those agents. She finds Maggie and Jamie immediately; Supergirl must have told her that they were here. She looks like she wants to go over to them but Maggie shakes her head. Alex needs to focus on the alien. Maggie and Jamie will be fine.

Soon Supergirl is able to subdue the alien and flies away with it. Maggie assumes she’s taking it to one of the DEO’s holding cells. The other agents either get back in their SUVs to go back to headquarters or form a perimeter around the alien’s space ship. That will be the next thing to go back to DEO headquarters for analysis. Alex does neither; she goes straight for Maggie and Jamie who are now sitting on the steps of the jungle gym rather than hiding underneath them.

“Are you guys okay?” Alex asks. Her eyes widen and she crouches down in front of Jamie. “You got hurt!”

Jamie looks down at the scrape on her knee. “It’s okay,” she says. “Did you see Supergirl? She was awesome! And she’s tall!”

Alex glances up at Maggie as if to ask, ‘Is Jamie really gushing about Supergirl instead of being worried about her knee?’

“I told you the kid loves Supergirl,” is Maggie’s response.

“You guys should come to the DEO,” Alex says. “I’ll clean that up for you and drop you guys off at home after.”

“You don’t have to do that, Danvers. I have a first aid kit in the trunk of my car.”

“You mean the one that’s half-frozen?”

“Yep.” Maggie frowns at the state of her car. “That’s the one.”

“You picked a bad parking spot, Sawyer.”

“It seemed like a good spot at the time.”

Alex’s mouth curves upward in a smile. “I’m serious though. Come to the DEO. I’ll take you guys home after I look at Jamie’s knee.” To Jamie she says, “You could even meet Supergirl before dinner tonight.”

Maggie groans. Jamie lets out a squeal. Count on Alex to use the Supergirl card on Jamie who will then do everything she can to make sure Maggie lets them go to the DEO. She doesn’t even have to look at Jamie to know that her daughter is giving her the puppy dog eyes.

“I guess we have no choice. Take us to the DEO, Danvers.”

“Yes!” Jamie jumps off of Maggie’s lap and into the arms of a very surprised Alex. “Thank you!”

“Come on, little one,” Maggie says. “What have I said about jumping on people?”

“It’s okay.” Alex laughs.

She carries Jamie to one of the SUVs and slides into the back seat with her still in her arms. Maggie follows her. She doesn’t relax until Alex hands Jamie back to her and tells the agent in the front seat to head back to headquarters. She doesn’t realize her hands are shaking until they get to the med bay and she’s no longer holding Jamie because Alex has her sitting on the exam table so she can get a better look at her knee.

There was an alien attack at the park today. At the park she and Jamie always go to on the weekends when she’s staying with Maggie and the weather is nice. Jamie got hurt because of an alien attack at the park.

“Maggie.” Alex’s calm voice pulls her out of her thoughts. “Hey. Look.”

She directs Maggie’s attention to the scrape on Jamie’s knee. It’s not as serious as it had seemed at the park. Maggie watches Alex clean the scrape, apply some antibiotic ointment to it, and offer Jamie a choice of dinosaur, Avengers, or Star Wars band aids. Jamie picks a dinosaur one.

“I wasn’t aware t-rex band aids were DEO standard issue,” Maggie jokes.

“They didn’t used to be,” Alex says as she helps Jamie hop down from the exam table. “Then Supergirl and Winn suggested we get some fun ones for minor injuries.”

“Where is Supergirl?” Jamie asks.

“She should be here soon. I think she’s helping them transport the alien ship to our desert base.”

“Seriously, Danvers? You guys have a desert base too?”

Alex shrugs. “We have a lot of bases.”

“So you’re saying you guys have one in the arctic too?”

“Not us. No agent wants to spend most of their time in the freezing cold.”

Alex leads them out of the med bay and to what Maggie assumes is her office based on the medical textbooks and the picture of her and Kara sitting on the desk. She offers them water from the mini-fridge she has in the corner of the room.

Jamie makes herself comfortable on the couch along the wall. Maggie joins her. She hands Jamie her phone to play games while she watches Alex sift through the paperwork on her desk. She smiles at the scowl that makes its way onto Alex’s face.

“See something you don’t like, Danvers?” she teases.

“These HR forms weren’t here when I left for the park,” is Alex’s answer. “Pam is really cracking down on things.”

“Maybe you should just, I don’t know, fill them out and send them back that way they won’t be on your desk anymore.”

“Oh because you always fill out forms for HR when they give them to you.”

“I do actually. Need to set a good example for my partner and the new guys.”

Alex makes a face. She plops down into her seat and starts scribbling who knows what on the papers in front of her. She only looks up from her work whenever Jamie or Maggie would laugh at something Jamie was looking at on Maggie’s phone.

A few minutes later there’s a whoosh in the hallway and a knock against Alex’s door. Jamie barely manages to contain the squeal she’s been saving for tonight when Supergirl walks into Alex’s office. Supergirl’s gaze lands on them immediately. She gives Maggie that same look she gave her in the park before she joins Alex by her desk. They exchange a few words that Maggie and Jamie can’t hear.

Next to Maggie, Jamie is practically bouncing on her seat, ready to go over and introduce herself to her favorite superhero. Maggie pulls Jamie into her lap in an attempt to calm her. It doesn’t work. Jamie starts squirming when Supergirl walks toward them.

“Hello again, Detective Sawyer,” Supergirl says as a greeting. “I’m glad to see you two are okay.”

“Hi!” Jamie says for the two of them. “I’m Jamie.”

“Hi, Jamie. I’m Su – ”

“Supergirl. I know. You were awesome today! That alien didn’t stand a chance.”

Jamie starts rambling on about her favorite parts of Supergirl’s fight with the alien. She hops off Maggie’s lap and starts reenacting them too. Maggie shoots Supergirl an apologetic look when they make eye contact. Supergirl just smiles at her and Jamie.

“Alex tells me we’re going to have dinner tonight,” Supergirl says once Jamie has finished her story. “What kind of food do you like?”

And that sets Jamie off again. She starts listing all of her favorite types of food. By meal. Starting with breakfast and ending with after dinner dessert. Which is totally different from after lunch dessert by the way so it gets its own category. She smiles so widely the entire time she talks to Supergirl that her dimples put Maggie’s to shame.

Maggie glances at Alex over Supergirl’s shoulder. They share a smile. Maggie starts to believe she can do the whole ‘just friends’ thing with Alex if it means Jamie can meet Supergirl and keep smiling like that.

##

Alex eventually lets Maggie and Jamie go home to prepare Maggie’s apartment for guests. She has Agent Vasquez drop them off since she still has paperwork and a debriefing to go through before she and Supergirl can leave the DEO for dinner. Both Alex and Supergirl won’t say what it is they’ll be bringing for dinner but the look the two of them share tells Maggie that Supergirl is going to be flying somewhere to surprise Jamie.

Jamie is surprisingly quiet on the ride back to Maggie’s apartment. She exchanges a few words with Agent Vasquez, complimenting her hair cut and telling her she was awesome at the park today too, before she falls asleep with her head on Maggie’s lap.

“I guess the incident in the park really wore her out,” Agent Vasquez comments when she sees this through the rearview mirror.

“I think it was more of the excitement over meeting Supergirl.” Maggie tucks some of Jamie’s hair behind her ear. “I think she’s taking a nap now so she can be awake when she and Danvers stop by.”

Agent Vasquez chuckles. She and Maggie are silent the rest of the drive. She pulls into the parking garage of Maggie’s building and opens the car door for Maggie, who has a still sleeping Jamie in her arms. She starts to follow Maggie toward the elevator leading up into the building.

“You don’t have to follow us upstairs,” Maggie tells her.

“Agent Danvers asked that I make sure that you returned to your apartment safely.”

“You could just watch us get into the elevator and then tell her you went upstairs.”

Agent Vasquez cocks an eyebrow. “She’d see through that lie in a heartbeat. As would Director J’onzz.” She presses the button for the elevator. “I’m just following orders.”

“I can protect myself.”

“With all due respect, Detective Sawyer, I have no doubt that you could. It’s just that protecting yourself would be a little difficult while carrying your daughter. And, as one of the very few people in the DEO that Director J’onzz and Agent Danvers don’t yell at on a regular basis, I’d appreciate it if I could keep it that way by allowing me to accompany you upstairs.”

Maggie snickers. “Danvers really yells at people that often?”

“At least a couple times a day.” Agent Vasquez shrugs as they step into the elevator. “Most of the time she’s yelling at new recruits during training. Or when they first meet her and make the mistake of thinking she’s just another pretty face.”

“Who would be stupid enough to do that?”

“Men.”

Maggie hums in agreement. She lets Agent Vasquez open the front door to her apartment and do a sweep of the place before she leaves to report back to the DEO. Maggie thanks her and at some point they agree to combine their efforts and try to get Alex to go out for drinks one day soon.

Jamie wakes up a little while later. There’s dried drool in the corner of her mouth. Maggie tells her to go shower before Alex and Supergirl arrive. She tidies up the living room, dining room, and kitchen while Jamie showers.

It’s another two hours before Alex and Supergirl arrive. In those two hours, Maggie manages to teach Jamie the basics of poker and black jack. She contemplates trying to explain card counting to her daughter but decides against it. That’s not a skill Jamie will need for a while. Maybe when she turns sixteen.

Alex arrives before Supergirl. She knocks on Maggie’s door and it takes Jamie exactly three seconds to jump off the couch and run to the door. She yanks the door open despite Maggie telling her not to do it because,

“What if that was a stranger, Jamie?”

Maggie sighs as Jamie continues to ignore her in favor of hugging Alex. She takes note of the lack of food in Alex’s hands. (She also takes note of how Alex changed out of her DEO uniform into jeans, a henley, and one of her leather jackets. She bites back the comment of how gay Alex looks because now is not the time, Maggie.)

“I thought you said you were bringing dinner,” Maggie says instead. “And where’s your running buddy?” She tries to make sure she doesn’t sound as bitter as the taste in her mouth when she thinks of how close Alex and Supergirl are.

Alex points to Maggie’s balcony door. “She likes to make an entrance.”

Sure enough, Supergirl lands on Maggie’s balcony a few seconds later. She has two bags of food in each hand. She grins at them through the glass door.

“Supergirl!”

Jamie runs to the balcony door to unlock it and let Supergirl inside the apartment. Supergirl sets the food on the dining room table. She laughs when Jamie hesitates for all of two seconds before hugging her because who doesn’t want to hug their favorite superhero?

“It’s good to see you again, Jamie,” Supergirl says. She looks up at Maggie. The smile she directs at Maggie is not as wide as the one Jamie received. (And it answers Maggie’s question if Supergirl had forgiven her yet for breaking Alex’s heart.) “Hello, Detective Sawyer.”

“It’s just Maggie when I’m not working,” Maggie says in an attempt to get Supergirl to loosen up a bit. She’s not sure if the nod she receives means it worked or not.

“What’d you bring us?” Jamie asks.

“Well I took your list of favorite foods into consideration.” Supergirl starts pulling food containers out of the bags. “And I went and got a little bit of everything you like.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Maggie directs her statement at both Supergirl and Alex.

Supergirl shrugs. “We wanted to.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiles. “What good is having a superhero who can fly on retainer if you can’t send them to other states to pick up food?”

Supergirl sticks her tongue out at Alex who returns the gesture. Jamie giggles at the exchange. Maggie tries not to let it bother her. Supergirl and Alex are here for Jamie, not for Maggie to try to discern the depth of their relationship. That isn’t to say she won’t if given the opportunity tonight.

(She tells herself it’s because she’s Alex’s friend and not to see if she’ll have a chance with Alex in the future, once Alex has figured herself out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


	4. kiss the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss." - Maggie Sawyer
> 
> Or just like, one specific girl in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew this was coming. it was inevitable.
> 
> Obviously this takes place during and after 2x08 'Medusa.' Encompasses Maggie going home after she gets patched up in the DEO and then to when she goes to Alex's apartment.
> 
> I also tweaked the first chapter of this little collection to take into account last night's episode.

Maggie gets shot by a guy who looks an awful lot like J'onn. She gets shot with his laser eye. Which probably isn't the wildest thing that has happened in her life. (No, the wildest thing that's ever happened to her was sleeping with Ryan and then getting pregnant with Jamie.) But she gets shot. And she gets taken to the DEO where she's told that the man who shot her is actually the real Hank Henshaw who's supposed to be dead but obviously isn't because of, you guessed it, Cadmus.

Alex patches her up. Maggie makes a quip about being nervous that Alex isn't very good at suturing people when she tugs on the suture a little too tightly at one point.

"Oh, well clearly the drugs have kicked in," Alex says, "because you are done." She snips off the last stitch and sets her tools on the table.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Well." Alex lets out a deep breath. "I told my mom."

"You did? How did she take it?"

"Better than me."

Alex and Maggie both chuckle. Alex starts talking about her coming out process, how she initially thought her sexuality was just tied to liking Maggie (because how could she not like Maggie? Maggie can think of several reasons why.) She talks about how it's her new normal now. She tells Maggie she finally understands herself. She understands that it wasn't about Maggie but about living her life. Alex thanks Maggie again.

"Anytime," Maggie says. She doesn't move as Alex puts a dressing over the wound. It's then that she's very much aware of the fact that she's basically naked from the waist up in front of Alex thanks to the medical team that tried to tend to her initially and cut off her shirt to get to her shoulder before Alex kicked them out of the med bay.

Alex seems to realize this too because once the moment passes, once their little heart-to-heart is complete, her gaze drops to the dressing she just placed before shooting back up to Maggie's face. Maggie is nice enough not to smirk or tease Alex about the blush that appears on her face. Alex mumbles something unintelligible and turns around. She motions to the table on the other side of the stretcher where Maggie's bra (which is still intact thanks to a threat from Alex to the medical team) and a black DEO polo are sitting.

Maggie does her best to put on her bra and borrowed shirt without giving everyone passing by the med bay a show. Seriously? What the hell was with the DEO and glass walls? Maggie can understand glass walls in a lab in case something were to happen to someone, but the med bay? Regular walls should have been just fine. Necessary even. It's not like secrets could be kept here with a mind reading Martian in charge.

"I'm decent," she tells Alex once she's finished changing.

"Make sure to keep that dry," Alex says. She hands Maggie some extra bandages and Maggie doesn't have the heart to tell her that she has this stuff at home. "Change the dressing in forty-eight hours and then wash it gently. I don't need you pulling them out."

“Yes, ma’am.”

Maggie doesn’t mean for her tone to be low, teasing; it’s a reflex. She doesn’t mean for it to cause Alex’s eyes to flash and for Alex to start blushing again. But it does. And it’s totally worth it.

“Well, Danvers, as much fun as this has been, I have to get out of here.”

“What? You got a hot date or something?”

“Promised Jamie I would have dinner with her and Ryan tonight. Wanna join? Sunday is pizza night.”

Alex mulls over Maggie’s offer for a moment before shaking her head. “I have some things to take care of here and I promised Supergirl that we’d catch up once she made sure Lena was okay after the attack.”

“Right.” Maggie really needs to work on this jealousy thing. She’s the one who said she and Alex should be friends. It’s fine. It’s whatever. Maggie will get over it. “Well, see you around, Danvers.”

“Pool tomorrow night?”

“Definitely.”

Alex beams and Maggie returns the gesture.

##

Maggie takes a cab to Ryan’s place. She’ll have him drive her back to the precinct in the morning to pick up her car after they’ve dropped Jamie off at school. She can smell the pizza they’ll be having for dinner halfway down the hallway that leads to Ryan’s apartment. Her mouth starts to water. The last time she ate was lunchtime about eight and a half hours ago.

She lets herself into the apartment and Jamie rushes to her the second she opens the door. Maggie holds out a hand to stop her daughter. Jamie skids to a halt a foot away from Maggie.

“Are you okay, _amá_?” Jamie asks, taking in the way Maggie is extra careful in removing her jacket. “That’s not your shirt.”

“Yeah, I know,” Maggie says. She crouches down to Jamie’s level to kiss her on the cheek. “I had a rough day at work so I’m a little beat up.”

“Supergirl says you got shot,” Ryan says from his place at the table.

“Mama!”

“Ryan!”

Ryan shrugs. “She found us picking up the pizza and told me. She didn’t want to tell Jamie because one of us should tell her and clearly you’re not going to so.”

Maggie glares at Ryan. She turns her attention back to Jamie, whose eyes are shining with unshed tears now. She picks up Jamie as best she can without tearing out her stitches. It hurts but it’s not completely impossible. She carries Jamie over to the table, whacking Ryan on the back of the head as she passes. She takes a seat and lets Jamie sit on her lap.

“I’m okay, _mija_ ,” she says. She smoothes some of Jamie’s hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. “Alex patched me up.” She shows Jamie the bandage. “See? Good as new.”

Jamie sniffles. She nods while rubbing her eyes. “Is the bad guy in jail?”

“Supergirl is going to get him.”

“Alex too?”

“Danvers too. They’re going to make sure he can’t hurt anyone again.”

“Speaking of Danvers.” Ryan slides two pizza filled plates across the table. “How’s that whole thing going for you? Still just friends?”

“Still just friends. Still going to be just friends for a long time so we can drop it.”

“Still want to be more than friends?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Well what does she want?”

Maggie shrugs and takes a bite of her pizza. She ignores the look Ryan gives her. She keeps eating, finishing off three slices just so she wouldn’t have to talk to him. She makes the mistake of thinking the conversation is dropped when Ryan stands to get them drinks. Jamie starts tapping on the inside of Maggie’s wrist, a weird new habit she picked up within the last couple of weeks.

“Have you guys even talked about what Alex wants?” Ryan asks when he returns.

Maggie groans. “I thought we were done with this conversation.”

“We’ll be done when you woman up and tell Alex that you like her.”

“You’re a pain, you know that?”

“I’ll stop being a pain when you woman up and tell Alex that you like her.”

“Bullshit.”

“Mama!”

“Sorry.” Maggie makes a face when Jamie bops her on the nose. “But it is bull. Your papa will always continue to be a pain.”

“Yes.” Jamie nods. She giggles at the indignant noise Ryan makes. “But we love him.”

“Unfortunately.”

“You wound me, Margaret Ellen Sawyer.”

“You’ll live. If I, a lesbian, can survive getting shot, you can survive me giving you crap.”

Ryan grins. Maggie grins too until she realizes that Jamie has gone quiet. She looks down at her daughter. Jamie is looking up at Maggie, pouting.

“What’s wrong, little one?”

“You almost died, mama. It’s not funny.” Jamie buries her face in Maggie’s good shoulder. She sniffles. She shakes her head when Maggie kisses her hair and tells her that she’s still here, that she’s not going anywhere. “You almost died and you’re still being dumb.”

Maggie blinks. What? She’s being dumb? She looks over to Ryan who is about two seconds away from passing out. His face reddens as he tries not to laugh at Maggie and Jamie. Maggie scowls at him. Ryan breaks. He snorts before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Maggie sighs. She’s not going to get any answers from him. Pain in the ass.

“Why am I still being dumb?” Maggie asks. She lets the name calling go because she kind of has an idea as to why her daughter is calling her dumb.

“You almost died and you still didn’t tell Alex you like her!” Jamie throws her hands up in the air. “What if something happens to you guys and you didn’t tell her you like her?”

“Nothing is going to happen to us.” Except Maggie is almost certain something is going to happen to one of them. Their jobs are too dangerous. “And I don’t even know if Alex still likes me anyway.”

Jamie rolls her eyes. “She does. She told me last week when she was watching me.” She takes a bite of her pizza and talks around a mouthful of cheesy goodness. “She’s still sad that you don’t like-like her.”

“Jamie don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Then it hits her. “Wait. She still thinks I don’t like her?”

Jamie nods. Maggie’s shoulders sag as she sighs. She knows she wasn’t being blatantly obvious with trying to show Alex that she really did like her but it was the timing that was all wrong. She even tells Alex as much whenever Alex makes little comments about Maggie not liking her.

“What do I do?”

“Glad you asked.” Ryan grins. He gets up and disappears into the kitchen. When he returns, he has a box of pizza and a six pack of beer. “You take these over to her place and you tell her how you really feel.”

“Did you guys really plan this?”

“Yep!” Jamie chirps and she hops off Maggie’s lap. “You should get to kiss the girls you wanna kiss.”

“And stop being dumb,” adds Ryan.

Maggie looks at the two of them and their matching grins. Jamie may have Maggie’s eyes and nose and dimples but she has Ryan’s grin, the type of grin that can either get her out of trouble or get her in trouble depending on who she uses it on, the type of grin that she knows has broken the hearts of many women and men.

(Maggie isn’t looking forward to the day she gets a phone call from either school or someone’s parent telling her that her daughter is in trouble for breaking another kid’s heart. Or nose for getting too handsy or mouthy. Maggie and Ryan have been teaching Jamie self defense since she turned five.)

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“It’ll work.” Jamie sounds as confident as Maggie wants to be about this plan. “She likes your butt and fancy hair.” She shrugs when Maggie chokes on her water and Ryan snorts. “We watched Lilo and Stitch last time and she did that weird sigh that you do when you think about her. I asked if she felt like how Nani did about David and she turned really red.”

Maggie feels her cheeks warm. “I’m gonna go now.” She kisses the top of Jamie’s head and kisses Ryan on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Go get the girl.”

Maggie makes it all the way down to the lobby before she remembers that her car is still at the precinct. She groans and hit Ryan’s buzzer.

“Don’t tell me you have cold feet already?” Ryan jokes through the speaker.

“My car is at the precinct,” Maggie says. “Can you please drop me off there so I can pick it up?”

“Yep. Be down in two minutes.”

##

Jamie and Ryan wish Maggie good luck again when they bring her to her car. Maggie thanks them again and promises to make them breakfast in the morning before Jamie has to go to school.

“Breakfast burritos?” Jamie asks.

“If this goes well, I’ll make you anything you want.”

“Yay! Breakfast burritos!”

Maggie waits until Ryan has driven away before climbing into her car. She spends the entire drive to Alex’s apartment thinking. Overthinking really. She tries to tell herself that this is going to work out. She’s going to tell Alex how she really feels. She’s going to tell Alex that she likes her and wants to kiss her and hopefully it doesn’t all blow up in her face.

But what if Supergirl is there? Alex did say that she was going to catch up with her once Supergirl made sure Lena was safe. What if Maggie was going over to Alex’s apartment and interrupted something? What if Jamie was wrong and Alex doesn’t like Maggie anymore? After all, Alex did say earlier that it wasn’t about her feelings about Maggie anymore. And a lot could happen in one week. Things like feelings could change.

Oh god. This was a mistake. Maggie is about to turn around and head home with her pizza and beer to wallow but she’s already at Alex’s building. Too late. She pulls into the parking lot. She’s getting out of the car when she hears a rush of air behind her. Normally she’d be reaching for her gun but there’s only one person who can generate a gust of air like that, who’d be near Alex’s apartment at this time of night.

“Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie turns around. Her chest hurts at the sight of Supergirl and it’s not from the stitches. She schools her features into a neutral expression. It doesn’t fool Supergirl considering her heart is thundering inside her chest.

“Hey, Supergirl.”

“It’s a little late to be visiting Alex,” Supergirl says. “I thought you’d be with Jamie right now with everything that happened tonight.”

“I was but there was something I needed to talk to Alex about.” She wrings her hands. “But if you’re here to see her, I can go. I’ll just talk to her tomorrow or whatever.”

Supergirl stares at Maggie who is grateful that Kryptonians don’t have telepathy. She glances over to Maggie’s car. She smiles.

“I’m not going to ask what you want to talk about,” Supergirl starts. “What happens between you and Alex is your business but just remember that you’ve hurt her once already.”

“I know. And I’m trying to fix that. I just – ”

“I understand. Just.” Supergirl presses her lips together. “Just be careful with her. Please.”

“I will.”

Supergirl nods. She moves to take to the skies but pauses to say, “Good job with the pizza and the beer.”

“It was all Jamie.” Maggie and Supergirl share a smile. “And thank you, for not telling Jamie that I got shot. And for not flinging me into space for hurting Alex.”

“Alex wouldn’t let me. She likes your butt and fancy hair.”

Maggie gapes. Supergirl laughs and flies away. Jamie said nothing about Supergirl being there the last time Alex babysat her. She’s going to need to have a talk with Jamie about inviting superheroes over to the apartment when she isn’t there.

She grabs the pizza and beer out of the back of her car and heads into the building. The guard at the front desk has seen Maggie so much over the last few weeks, both with and without Jamie but always with food, that he just buzzes her in. Maggie thinks she hears him say ‘It’s about damn time’ as she gets into the elevator. She definitely catches the thumbs up he gives her just as the doors close.

She knocks on Alex’s door. Alex answers in what Maggie assumes are her pajamas and it takes all of Maggie’s willpower not to word vomit and kiss Alex right then and there. Instead she asks Alex if she’s hungry because Maggie is almost certain Alex hasn’t had anything to eat with the bourbon sitting on her counter.

“Yes,” Alex says as she takes the pizza box from Maggie. “Come in. Please ignore the pajamas.”

“They’re cute,” Maggie tells her before she can tell herself to not. Seriously, Maggie?

Alex chuckles. “It’s late. You gotta case or something? Oh god I could really use a good, old fashioned murder right now.”

Maggie smiles and feels herself falling a little bit harder for Alex. Who else would get excited over the prospect of a regular homicide? Guess Alex is getting a little tired of dealing with just alien crimes.

“You know, I didn’t come here for work.” Maggie starts wringing her hands. “I just really need to,” Maggie trails off and takes a deep breath. “See you and talk to you.”

“Is everything okay?”

Maggie hums. “Well, here’s the thing. I – I almost died.”

The look on Alex’s face when she says that she wouldn’t have let that happen warms Maggie’s entire being. Maggie tells her that she knows that. She knows Alex would never let anything happen to her.

“But um.” Maggie runs a hand through her hair. “It got me thinking that I – I was so stupid. I – I thought that it – and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me.” Maggie sees a flash of panic, of something flash behind Alex’s eyes. “And that scared me. Um.” She starts pacing. “But uh, but life’s too short and we should be who we are.”

Alex watches her and nods. Maggie takes a step closer to her. She hopes what she’s trying to say, what she’s about to say next gets through to Alex.

“And we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss and I really just.” Maggie takes a moment to psych herself up. C’mon, Sawyer. You’ve faced aliens and Arkham escapees. You can tell a girl you like her and want to kiss her. “I wanna kiss you.”

Maggie waits for Alex to say something, say anything. She doesn’t. Instead she just stares at Maggie like she isn’t quite sure if she was hearing things correctly. So Maggie moves closer and kisses her. She kisses her and Alex freezes. Maggie thinks she might have made a mistake but then Alex grabs her arms and kisses her back. This is better than their first kiss in the bar.

Then Maggie pulls back because her chest is starting to hurt, this time from the stitches. It starts to hurt because the medications have worn off and Maggie is not about to let Alex know that kissing her hurts her chest even if it makes every other part of her feel wonderful.

Alex still has her eyes closed when she starts to say, “So you’re saying you like me. That’s – that’s what I got.”

Maggie smiles and nods her head. “Of course. You’re not gonna go crazy on me, are you?”

“Probably.”

Alex pushes some of Maggie’s hair away from her face and kisses her again. She kisses Maggie with the same intensity as that day in the bar. Maggie lets herself melt into the kiss until her stitches start to hurt again. She hisses in pain and pulls back. She smiles at how Alex tries to chase her before she registers the noise Maggie made. Her eyes widen and her gaze immediately drops to where Maggie’s stitches are.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks. “Did I hurt you? I completely forgot about your stitches.”

“It’s fine, Danvers,” Maggie says. She rolls her shoulder and winces at the unpleasant tug she feels. “Kissing you is totally worth it but I don’t think my doctor would appreciate them coming out.”

Alex finally relaxes. “I don’t think she’d appreciate that either.” There’s a twinkle in her eyes that belies the seriousness of her tone. “From what I’ve heard, you’re kind of a difficult patient.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Really.”

Maggie and Alex share a laugh before Maggie can help herself. She pulls Alex into another kiss. Maggie grins when they separate.

“Something tells me you’ll forgive me if I ruin all your hard work,” she says.

Alex arches a brow. “And why’s that?” She reaches for one of the beers she opened before Maggie’s confession.

“You like my butt and fancy hair,” Maggie tells her once Alex has taken a sip of the beer.

Alex spits out her beer all over the countertop. Maggie laughs. Alex sputters and grabs a napkin to clean her face and counter. Her face is bright red when she’s finally able to look a still laughing Maggie in the eye.

“Wh-Where’d you hear that from?”

“Jamie.” Maggie grabs the other beer. “And Supergirl.”

“Oh my god.”

Maggie starts laughing again. Alex buries her face in her hands. Maggie reaches for her with the hand not holding the beer. She moves Alex’s hands away from her face.

“For the record, I like your butt and fancy hair too,” she says before kissing Alex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


	5. safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daxamites attack. Maggie needs to know that Jamie, Ryan, and Chewie are safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after the finale.
> 
> In terms of the Jamie-verse timeline, this falls in between 'sunday morning' and 'game night.'

When the Daxamites attack, Alex is the first person Maggie calls. She tells Alex that she needs her because, yes the NCPD Science Division handles all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night but this? She learned nothing about a full scale alien invasion at the academy. Even her stints in the Gotham City PD and Metropolis Special Crimes Unit didn’t prepare her for this. And both of those cities were better equipped to handle something like this.

Maggie calls Alex to ask for back up because there’s no other person or organization on the planet Maggie needs right now more than Alex and the DEO. She calls Alex to ask for back up but then one of the Daxamite ships shoots down the closest cell towers and the phone call drops. Maggie is on her own for now.

She checks her shotgun and sidearm before heading out into the streets. She takes out a couple of Daxamites trying to corral a group of people into a dead end alley. She does the same a couple blocks later when the Daxamites try to go after a bus full of children. She helps them get to a nearby bank. She hands off the shotgun and the extra ammo she grabbed to the guard.

“They’re weak against lead,” she tells him. “Their suits aren’t meant to withstand bullets so aim for center mass.”

She runs out of ammo for her sidearm halfway between the bank and the alien bar. She ducks into an abandoned building and pulls out her cell phone. The Daxamites haven’t knocked down all the towers so she still has some service. She makes another phone call. She can’t draw in a proper breath until the call connects.

“Mags?”

“Ryan! Please tell me you guys are still in Seattle.”

“Yeah. All flights to and from National City are cancelled until further notice. What’s happening over there?”

“Daxamite attack. I’m trying to get to Alex but I just wanted to make sure you and Jamie were safe.” She can hear Jamie calling out for her on the other side of the line along with Chewie barking in the background. “Can you put her on the phone?”

“Yeah. Hang on.”

There’s some shuffling from Ryan’s end.

“Mama!”

Maggie exhales. “Hey, _mija_. How are you?”

“Mama, the news says aliens are attacking National City.” Jamie sounds scared and smaller than she already is. The only times Maggie has heard her voice like this was when Jamie learned Maggie had been shot by Hank Henshaw and when Alex had been kidnapped.

“They are.” Maggie swallows the lump forming in her throat. “But Kara and Alex and Winn and the DEO are going to find a way out of this.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to help them. And then when this is all over, you and your papa are going to come home and I’ll pick you up from the airport, okay?”

“You promise?”

“Of course, little one. Have I ever broken a promise to you before?”

“No.” Jamie starts to sniffle. “Can Alex and Kara pick us up with you?”

“Absolutely.” Maggie hears the sound of Daxamites being transported to the ground outside of the building. “I have to go now though, okay? I’m gonna go find Alex and we’re gonna try to end this. I love you, little one. Tell Chewie I’ll see you guys soon. Can you put your papa on the phone for me?”

“Love you too, _amá_.”

More shuffling as Jamie hands the phone back to Ryan.

“Hey,” Maggie says. “If anything happens to me, you remember what we agreed on?”

“Nothing is going to happen but yeah, I remember.”

“Good.” Maggie scrambles behind an overturned desk. “Love you, you colossal pain in the ass.”

“Right back at ya, fun sized.”

Maggie ends the call and shoves her phone back into her pocket. She peeks around the desk to see two Daxamite soldiers enter the building. She waits until they’ve passed her hiding before ambushing them. She catches them by surprise. She disarms one and fires their gun at the other soldier. He drops. The first soldier recovers and tackles Maggie to the ground before she has a chance to shoot him.

They grapple on the ground for several long moments before Maggie manages to gain the upper hand. She sees that his neck isn’t covered by armor and elbows him in the throat. He chokes and leans back. It gives Maggie enough room to wedge her legs between them and kick him off of her. The Daxamite stumbles back a few steps. Maggie grabs him around his midsection and lifts and twists and slams him to the ground just like she’s practiced against James and Mon-El. She rolls off of him and grabs the Daxamite gun.

“Suplex city, bitch,” she says and shoots him.

Getting to the alien bar is a little easier now that Maggie has a weapon that doesn't seem to run out of ammunition. It still sucks, fighting the Daxamites in her way. Her muscles ache and scream for her to stop but she has to get there. The gun makes it easier, but not by much.

She finds that she’s the last of the Super Friends to arrive at the bar. The rest of the DEO is with them. J’onn is still trapped in his mind and laying on a stretcher in the corner of the bar. Alex, Kara, James, and Winn are having a huddle near the pool table.

“Maybe Superman is out there right now fighting on the streets,” Alex says as she approaches them.

“If he is, I didn’t see him,” Maggie tells them.

“Maggie!” Alex rushes over to her. She takes Maggie’s face into her hands and kisses her. She pulls back before Maggie can get lost in it because, goddamn it, Sawyer, there’s a war going on outside. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m so glad that when things look their worst we both thought to run straight to a bar,” Maggie jokes.

Alex lets out this little relieved laugh and looks at Maggie like she can’t believe but also can believe Maggie is making a joke at a time like this.

“We’re all together,” Kara says. “Now we can fight back.”

The Super Friends start plotting. Or try to start plotting but they realize it’s going to be difficult to find a place to start with the Daxamite army patrolling the streets without J’onn or the DEO mainframe. Then Lillian Luthor arrives offering to help. Everyone’s gut reaction is to pull their weapons on her. Maggie sees Alex’s gaze flicker to her newly acquired gun but Alex doesn’t say anything.

Alex doesn’t point out Maggie’s new weapon until Lillian Luthor has left. Kara is brainstorming with Winn and James, the other DEO agents are milling around, checking inventory and checking in with the agents still in the field. Alex and Maggie are sitting by J’onn’s bedside. They alternate between watching J’onn and watching Kara, Winn, and James. Maggie is used to seeing Kara tense, rigid with her arms crossed, but there’s something odd about her posture right now.

“Are Ryan, Jamie, and Chewie safe?” Alex asks. She nods in Kara’s direction. “She wanted to ask earlier before Lillian Luthor came.”

“Yeah.” Maggie directs her statement more to Kara than to Alex. “They’re still in Seattle with Ryan’s family. I kind of promised Jamie that the three of us would pick them up from the airport when it’s safe for them to come home.”

Kara relaxes. She shoots Maggie a smile over Winn’s shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Alex takes one of Maggie’s hands in her own. “I know you wouldn’t be here if they were out there while this was going on.”

Maggie nods. “They’re safe.” This time she’s talking to herself.

“They’re safe,” Alex repeats. “And then we’re going to pick them up from the airport when they can come home.”

“Yeah.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “Listen, Danvers, if something happens to me, Ryan and I have this agreement and I want to tell you about it.”

Alex shakes her head. “Nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t let anything happen to you and neither will Kara, or James, or Winn, or J’onn. So I don’t want to hear this agreement. Not yet, okay?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “Okay.”

“Good.” Alex kisses her temple. “Now tell me how you got that Daxamite gun.”

“You’re not the only badass in this relationship, Danvers. I won it fair and square.”

“You’re amazing, Maggie Sawyer. But you do know you can’t use it against humans, right? NCPD won’t let you. Neither will J’onn when he finds out about this when he wakes up.”

“It’s mine. I call dibs.” Maggie gets an idea. “Or I’ll trade you it for a flash grenade.”

“You’re not getting that damn flash grenade, Sawyer.”

“Wanna bet on it, Danvers?”

They don’t have time to solidify the bet. Winn intercepts a transmission between the President and Cat Grant and Rhea and then Air Force One gets shot out of the sky.

##

National City airport doesn’t open for another five days following the end of the Daxamite invasion. Maggie spends three days anxiously pacing at work before her captain sends her home because,

“There’s no way in hell you’re going to be of any use to me when you’re worried about your kid, Sawyer.” There’s no malice in his words. “Take a couple days off, pick up your kid when she gets in, and report back to work next Wednesday.”

“Thank you, Cap.”

“No need. I’m finally getting you to take some damn time off.”

Maggie laughs as she grabs her jacket and leaves, tossing a goodbye to Joss on her way out. She heads to the DEO to see if they need any help because, yes, she’s grateful that her captain gave her time off so she wouldn’t go crazy at work but she’ll go even crazier in her apartment where Jamie’s room and Chewie’s bed and toys are.

When she gets to the DEO, however, Maggie starts to re-think her decision not to go home. She hasn't been back here since the end of the Daxamite invasion, since Alex asked her to marry her, since she said no, not yet. She's been standing on the sidewalk outside of the building for a good five minutes when she receives a text from Alex.

 _J’onn and M’gann say you’re outside_.

Maggie just stares at the message. She stares at the three dots in a message bubble that pop up a few seconds later followed by another message.

_Are you coming?_

She still doesn’t answer. Alex starts to type another message before stopping. Maggie’s phone rings and the selfie of her, Alex, and Jamie that she uses as Alex’s caller ID picture pops up on the screen. Maggie answers the call.

“Danvers, hey.”

“Hey, Mags. Everything okay?”

Maggie looks up at the building in front of her. She pretends that if she squints she can see Alex looking down at her from the DEO balcony. She takes a deep breath.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. Your voice is doing that thing.”

Maggie chuckles. “I just. I wanted to see you before I went home but I’ll just swing by your place later?”

“Are you sure? Everyone’s here, even James and Miss Grant.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later.”

“Maggie.” Alex covers her phone and starts talking to someone near her. The next time Maggie hears her voice is after a gust of air nearly knocks her over and Alex and Supergirl are behind her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Maggie disconnects the call. She smiles at Kara. “Hey, Supergirl.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara says. “Two more days?”

“Two more days.”

Kara nods. A group of people across the street call her name. She smiles and waves at the crowd.

“I think I should go over there and say hello,” Kara says. “Call me if you guys need anything.”

Kara leaves Alex and Maggie to go talk to the people, see how they’re doing post-alien invasion. Maggie watches Alex watch Kara for a bit. Alex’s expression could be read as neutral to anyone who doesn’t know her but Maggie sees how her lips curve downward ever so slightly in a frown. Maggie glances over at Kara. She finds herself frowning too, Kara’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, light up her face like it used to before the invasion.

“How is she holding up?” Maggie asks.

“She says she’s fine.” Alex shrugs. “But I know she’s still upset. Part of her still blames herself for everything that happened.”

“She knows that wasn’t her fault, right?”

“She does but Mon-El was like the Kal she never got to watch grow up and help with his powers. And yeah, he was an idiot ninety-eight percent of the time but he was like a brother to her.”

Alex sighs and shakes her head. Maggie reaches for Alex’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“She still has you and the rest of the Space Family. She might not see it right now because she’s grieving, but she still has you guys.”

“And you?”

“And me and Jamie and Ryan and Chewie.”

“Two days.”

“Two days.”

“Wanna go home?”

“Are you saying you wanna play hooky, Danvers?”

“I’m saying J’onn told me to go home early because my girlfriend was having loud thoughts about her daughter and her dog not being home yet. He said he’d tell you to come to the DEO but you’d wind up making him worried.”

“Sorry.” Maggie ducks her head. “That’s actually why I got sent home early too.”

“Hey.” Alex places a hand under Maggie’s chin and tilts her head up. “Two more days and Jamie and Chewie will be back in National City.”

“Right. You’re right.” Maggie nods. “Two days. I can handle two days.”

“You can totally handle two days.”

Alex and Maggie look at each other for a second before they start laughing. Maggie nudges Alex with her elbow. Alex nudges her back. They laugh even harder. They’re still laughing when Alex pulls Maggie to her to kiss her. Alex has that same look in her eyes when they separate as she did when she asked Maggie to marry her after the Daxamite invasion.

“Listen, Danvers, about what happened the other day,” Maggie starts.

Alex shakes her head. “We can talk about it another time,” she says with a small smile. “I heard what you said and it makes sense so we’re good. We’re good, right?”

“So good.”

“Great.” Alex leans in to kiss Maggie again and manages to swipe her keys from her jacket pocket. “Let’s go home.”

##

Alex and Maggie spend the next two days holed up in Maggie’s apartment. They discussed going back to Alex’s apartment but Maggie wanted to clean up the place before Jamie, Ryan, and Chewie returned. They wind up rearranging the layout of the living room and dining room with the help of Kara and James. Winn rigs up a even more high tech security system than the one he installed in Alex, Maggie, and Ryan’s apartments after Alex’s kidnapping. (He already upgraded the system at Alex’s apartment. Ryan’s apartment is next on his list.) Maggie cooks them enough food to feed a dozen people rather than just five both days.

(She even attempts to teach Alex how to cook but kicks her out of the kitchen after she burns the water for the pasta.)

Maggie knows she promised Jamie that Kara and Alex were going to be at the airport to pick them up but James and Winn say they want to go too so Maggie says they can tag along. She doesn’t think Jamie would mind.

Their flight lands in the afternoon so Maggie, Alex, Kara, James, and Winn spend the entire morning making a banner to welcome them home. They swing by the pet store so Winn can buy Chewie a welcome home gift which prompts Kara to want to go shopping so she can get something for Jamie. Alex and Maggie head to the liquor store to get a bottle of Ryan’s favorite rum.

  
The Super Friends arrive at the airport half an hour before the flight lands. They are armed with their banner, an enlarged picture of all of them, including Ryan and Chewie, that James took at a picnic they all went to last month, with the words, ‘Welcome Home’ underneath their smiling faces. James and Kara hold it above their heads as soon as people from the flight start filing into the waiting area.

Kara hears them first, naturally. She lets out this excited noise and starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. Alex has to remind her to reel it in before she starts floating. She does, but not by much. Winn has to take her place holding the banner once Jamie, Ryan, and Chewie come into view.

“ _Amá!_ ” Jamie yells as soon as she sees the five of them.

She drops her suitcase and runs to Maggie, her backpack flopping around on her back as she runs. She jumps into Maggie’s outstretched arms. She buries her face in Maggie’s neck. Soon tears seep into the fabric of Maggie’s shirt. Jamie clings onto Maggie and cries, mumbling words Maggie doesn’t understand.

“Oh, _mija_ ,”

Relief floods Maggie’s system and it’s her turn to start crying. Maggie had refused to let herself freak out too much, refused to let herself breakdown while Jamie, Ryan, and Chewie were still in Seattle. She knew they were safe from the Daxamite invasion but it wasn’t the same as having them with her. Knowing they were safe and knowing she (and Alex and Kara and the DEO) would be the ones keeping them safe were two different things.

So Maggie holds Jamie tight and lets the tears fall. She feels Alex wrap an arm around her shoulders, an arm Jamie reaches out and grabs. Kara does the same. As do Ryan, James, and Winn. And Chewie, who Maggie and Ryan shelled out money to be able to ride in the cabin because Jamie was worried he would get scared, winds up wrapping his leash around everyone’s ankles.

They stand there for who knows how long, just holding onto each other because they’re all safe. Safe and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. In the Jamie-verse Maggie said 'no' to Alex's proposal. I'll write why in an upcoming installment. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


	6. marry me (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's proposal and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x22 through 'game night.'
> 
> Part 2 will pop up...at some point.

"Marry me," Alex blurts out.

Blurts out like the world almost just ended, like they helped stop an alien invasion because they did. And when else do you get sudden marriage proposals other than in times like this? Alex blurts it out like she’s kissing Maggie for the first time again, all hopped up on adrenaline from talking to Kara (about her, both times, Maggie will discover later.)

And Maggie’s not quite sure she’s hearing it right so she asks, “Excuse me?”

“Marry me,” Alex says with a shrug of her shoulders and hope in her eyes, like it’s a casual conversation they’re having but she really wants Maggie to say yes. “Please.”

And Maggie smiles because she wants to say yes, she wants to marry Alex because that’s on her list, on their list of ‘A Lifetime of Firsts’ (because the two of them may or may not have made a list with Jamie’s help.) She smiles because she can’t help it because she’s so happy that Alex wants to marry her too.

But she doesn’t answer right away because she knows why Alex is proposing. Because Kara just lost someone important to her and almost lost another important person in her life and so Alex doesn’t want to lose Maggie. And yeah, Maggie gets it but now’s not the time.

So Maggie takes a step back and breaks both of their hearts again because it’s what’s best for the both of them in the long run. And Alex notices this because the hope starts to fade from her eyes, replaced by panic, and her smile is more forced. Maggie takes Alex’s hands in hers because she’s not going to let Alex run away like the last time.

“You don’t want to marry me,” Alex says.

“Danvers, I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Yeah, but you’re giving me that smile again.”

“Because I have to say no.”

“So you don’t want to marry me.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Alex. I do want to marry you. Eventually. Just not right now. It’s too soon for the both of us. The timing’s all off again like the first time you kissed me.”

“But you’re still saying no.”

“For now. In the future, after we’ve talked about everything, I’m sure I’ll say yes. But right now? I’m saying no.”

Alex takes a deep breath. She nods her head, like she understands what Maggie is saying, much like the first time Maggie turned her down. Only this time she doesn’t run. She just takes another deep breath and grips Maggie’s hands a little tighter.

“I get it,” Alex says. She nods her head. “I think.”

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie kisses her hard and fierce. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere, I promise. We’re going to have that lifetime of firsts together but lets not rush things. We haven’t even decided how we’re fitting that giant bed of yours into my apartment.”

Alex sputters. “Your apartment? Why are we moving into your apartment?”

“Because I have a seven year old daughter and your bedroom has no walls.”

“Still don’t see why we have to move into your apartment. It’s halfway across town. There are apartments closer to both our jobs with two bedrooms and that are pet friendly.”

“You saying you’ve been looking at apartments, Danvers?” Maggie grins at the blush that blooms across Alex’s face and neck.

“I mean – I wasn’t not looking. I just – I don’t know. I just thought it would be something we’d start talking about soon.” She stops rambling when she sees Maggie start laughing. “What?”

“I love you,” Maggie manages to say while still laughing.

“I love you too.” Alex sounds as confused as she looks.

Maggie keeps laughing because it’s apparent that Alex has been checking things off their list, like getting an apartment together. She laughs because even though Alex has done that and hasn’t mentioned it until now, a marriage proposal would be the thing she does first. Because Alex Danvers dives head first into everything she does. Or jumps off balconies in some cases.

“We’re cool, right?” Maggie asks once she’s finished laughing. She asks because Alex still has that panicked look in her eyes. “You get where I’m coming from?”

“Yeah,” Alex says and Maggie actually believes her this time.

“Good. Now, I know Kara probably told you that she wanted to be alone but you should really go check on her.”

“But – ”

Maggie shakes her head. “We’re going to go back to your place. We’re going to shower and then you’re going to go over to Kara’s place with enough pizza and potstickers to put a normal person into a coma and you are going to make sure you’re there for her when she eventually breaks down, okay? She needs her big sister right now.”

And they do just that. They go back to Alex’s apartment and take turns showering (because they both know Alex might not make it to Kara’s tonight if they shower together.) Maggie orders a large pizza and six orders of potstickers for Alex to pick up on her way to Kara’s while Alex showers. Alex comes out of the shower dressed and ready to go but looking more nervous than she had at the DEO.

“You’ll be here when I come back in the morning?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Alex tucks some of Maggie’s hair behind her ear before kissing her. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Same goes for you and Kara.”

Alex is halfway out the door when she stops. She looks back at Maggie and Maggie tries not to panic because the last time Alex went to find Kara while Maggie was still in her apartment she was kidnapped. Except it won’t happen this time because Rick Malverne is behind bars and has no idea that Kara is Supergirl or that Alex and Maggie are together. Maggie forces herself to relax when Alex smiles at her.

“I love you,” Alex says.

“I love you too,” Maggie says back.

“Say ‘hi’ to Jamie, Ryan, and Chewie for me.” Because Alex knows Maggie is going to call Ryan as soon as she’s gone.

“Will do. Tell Kara I’m here for her if she needs anything.”

Maggie calls Ryan the second the door shuts behind Alex. Jamie is the one who answers.

“Mama!” Jamie’s tone causes Chewie to start barking in the background. “The news says Supergirl saved the city. Is it true? Can papa, Chewie, and I come home?”

“Yes, little one,” Maggie says as she takes a seat on the couch and opens up Netflix. She doesn’t want to watch the news considering she was there when everything happened. “The airport won’t be open for a few days so it’ll be a while.”

“But I miss you. And so does Chewie.”

“I know, _mija_. I miss you guys too but we have to clean up the airport first before it can be used.”

“Can Supergirl come pick us up?”

Maggie laughs. “As much as I know you’d love that, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Two humans and a dog is a lot to carry when flying, even for Kara.”

“I guess.”

“Is your papa around? I need to talk to him about something.”

“Yeah. Hold on.” Jamie sucks in a deep breath and yells, “Papa! Mama wants to talk to you!”

Maggie pulls the phone away from her ear. She sighs. She should have seen that coming. No matter how many times she’s told Jamie not to yell when she’s on the phone with someone, it always seems to happen.

“I thought we talked about yelling into the phone,” Maggie hears Ryan say as he takes the phone from Jamie. “Your ear okay, Mags?”

“Yeah. It’s not bleeding like that time you tried to sing ‘Dream On’ at karaoke.”

Ryan snorts. “Glad to see the aliens didn’t steal your sense of humor. What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. Just wanted to check in.”

“That’s not all, is it? Because if I were you, I wouldn’t be talking to me right now. I’d be with that hot girlfriend of yours having – ”

“Papa, I’m still here!” Jamie yells somewhere near Ryan. “Don’t be gross!”

“Then go play with your cousins so I can have a peaceful conversation with your mom.”

“I don’t want to. Sam went to her friend’s house and Daniel smells funny.”

“He’s a boy. We all smell funny.”

Jamie grumbles something Maggie can’t understand on the other side of the line. Ryan passes on the message to her.

“She says boys are gross and then I think she said something in Russian. Since when does Jamie know Russian?”

“Alex probably. Did you know they’ve also been communicating in Morse code? Alex taught her that too.”

“Seriously? That’s where all the tapping comes from?”

“Yep. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“So everything’s not okay?”

“Kind of. I – I just think I might have messed up? With Alex. Something happened and I’m worried that what I said might have ruined things.”

Maggie tells Ryan everything. She tells him about Rhea manipulating Lena and kidnapping her and Mon-El. She tells him about the Daxamite invasion and her new alien gun (which is currently sitting in the DEO armory with a label J’onn made saying it’s to be used by her or Alex only.) She tells him how she met the president and Cat Grant and managed not to make a fool of herself in front of two of the most powerful women in the world.

She tells Ryan how she and Alex broke into the DEO and crawled through the air vents to get to the controls for the positron cannon. Yes, the DEO had a positron cannon which was destroyed by Superman who was under the influence of silver Kryptonite. She talks about the fight between Kara and Superman. Then she talks about the fight between Kara and Rhea which ended with Kara using the lead dispersal device made by Winn and Lena.

“So Mon-El’s gone now and Kara’s upset even though she’s trying not to show it because she’s so stubborn like Alex and thinks that she’s not allowed to break down, to be upset.”

“And that’s why Alex is with her instead of at home with you.”

“Yeah. Kara needs her more than I do right now.”

“Still not seeing how you might have messed things up.”

“Alex asked me to marry her.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you say? I’m guessing ‘no’ since you’re saying you might have messed things up.”

“It’s too soon, Ryan. It’s only been like, two, three weeks since we first said ‘I love you’ to each other. We haven’t even talked had a serious talk about marriage. Or moving in together.”

“And did you tell her all this?”

“Yes.”

“And what did she say?”

“That she understood.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“But what if she was just saying that because she knows that’s what I wanted to hear.”

“Then allow me to tell you something that you might not want to hear: You’re being stupid. She understands what you meant. And if she didn’t, she’ll either think about it until she does or else talk to you about it. Don’t do anything stupid because you’re afraid she might not. If you let her go, I’m gonna kick your ass, Sawyer.”

Maggie snorts. This time last year, Ryan might have been able to take Maggie on in a fight, just barely. But now? After she’s spent time training with Alex, Kara, James, and Mon-El? She could totally take him no problem. But she would let him kick her ass if she ever did anything to hurt Alex. She tells him as much.

“Not to mention Jamie would be mad at you for a really long time,” Ryan adds. “She might like Alex more than she likes my mom.”

“I like Alex more than I like your mom.”

“You like Alex more than you like me. Pretty sure the only person you like more than Alex is Jamie.”

He’s not wrong.

“Thanks, Ry.”

“Anytime.” A crash followed by Jamie yelling and Chewie barking sounds in the background. “I gotta go, Mags. I think Jamie punched Daniel in the face again.”

“Again? Ryan, what the hell is – ” She sighs when Ryan disconnects the call.

She’s really going to need to have a talk with Alex about telling Jamie to punch boys in the face. After she has a talk with Jamie about punching boys in the face, especially her cousins. (She also hopes Jamie uses the proper technique when throwing punches.)

##

It’s a couple of weeks before Alex and Maggie have a talk about Alex’s proposal. Alex reassures Maggie that she understands why Maggie said no. She’s a little hurt because she really does want to marry Maggie so a rejection wasn’t something she wanted to hear but she’s good. They’re good. Maggie isn’t going anywhere and neither is Alex so they’re good.

They’re so good that, after a few more weeks, Alex starts joking about her sudden proposal. The first joke happens after they run into Vicky Donahue, who, like her mother, thinks Alex and Maggie are married. This time the two of them correct Vicky.

“Too bad you didn’t say yes when I proposed,” Alex says very nonchalantly while they’re on their way to pick up Jamie from school for the weekend. “Vicky would have been half-right.”

Maggie grips the steering wheel a little tighter and doesn’t say anything. She clenches her jaw so hard she thinks she might crack a tooth. Alex picks up on this and starts shaking her head. Her eyes are wide and panicked when Maggie glances over to her.

“It was a joke, Mags,” she says before Maggie can say anything. “I just thought – Um, it’s probably too soon to joke about that, isn’t it?”

“It’s fine, Danvers.” Maggie unclenches her jaw, loosens her grip on the steering wheel. The color returns to her knuckles. “I wasn’t expecting you to joke about it, that’s all.”

“Oh. Well, I mean. We talked about it and I thought it was something we could joke about like the first time I kissed you but if you’re not okay with it, I won’t joke about it again.”

Maggie reaches for Alex’s hand. She gives it a squeeze. She makes sure to smile at Alex, dimples and all, when they stop at a red light.

“It’s fine, Alex. I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to joke about it. I don’t want things to be awkward.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

So Alex keeps joking about it over the coming months. She doesn’t do it often, but she always seems to do it when she knows Maggie isn’t expecting it. She always takes Maggie by surprise, much like the first proposal, so that Maggie doesn’t realize Alex is joking until she actually thinks about what was said, until she looks at Alex and sees the little smirk on her face.

When Maggie and Ryan have an emergency at both their jobs and Alex has to go to Jamie’s school to talk to the principal, she tells Maggie, “I hope the next time you send me there I don't have to lie about being your wife,” when she gets home.

“You know we can’t come back here when we actually do get engaged to get cake samples, right?” Alex asks after she and Maggie make an impromptu stop at Vasquez’s favorite cake shop.

“You sure you don’t want to marry me?” Alex asks the first time she successfully makes pancakes without supervision and without setting off the fire alarm in their brand new apartment.

“If we were engaged I might have given you a flash grenade by now,” she says when Maggie loses another game of pool, another bet for a flash grenade again.

“Or you could just let me win and give me a flash grenade because you love me,” Maggie says. She keeps her voice as light and teasing as Alex does with her own.

Alex just arches a brow, kisses Maggie, and sets up the table again. There’s something off about how she moves around the table now. Maggie watches her, head tilted, trying to figure out what it is. Was it something Maggie said?

“We good, Danvers?”

“Yep.”

Alex breaks and sinks two solid colored balls. She sinks the next ball, and the next one, and the one after that. Soon she pockets the eight ball and Maggie realizes she hasn’t even gotten a chance to go yet. She lets out a low whistle.

“I’m really not getting the flash grenade, am I?”

“Not a chance.”

Alex smiles. She pulls Maggie in for another kiss just as Kara, James, and Winn arrive at the bar with a very apprehensive looking Lena in tow. Kara asks Maggie if she wants help against Alex while James offers to be on Lena’s team next round. Alex groans when she realizes she’s stuck with Winn and it’s like whatever had been bothering her earlier has disappeared. Maggie doesn’t point it out but she can sense that something has changed.

(The next week they bring Jamie to Game Night at Kara’s. Maggie and Jamie meet Lucy Lane. Jamie tells Lucy that Alex is going to be her other mom soon. Maggie tells Alex about this when they get back to their place. Alex laughs and tells her she hopes Jamie is right.

It’s the last time Alex jokes about getting married.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gone back and changed all the chapter titles to lower case to fit in with the aesthetic~ of this series.
> 
> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please? Or if that's not your thing, my fic blog is spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. I post links to my stuff there if you just wanna keep track of that.


	7. adventures in babysitting - winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien is killed in National City. Maggie, Alex, and Kara are called in to help find the killer. Winn is asked to babysit Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't a continuation of 'marry me (part 1).' I wanted to write a couple of more things before tackling part 2 of that storyline. Sorry?

When an alien is murdered in broad daylight in one of the busiest areas of National City and no one seems to know who killed him, Winn is expecting Alex's call to be her telling him to get to the DEO. He’s not expecting Maggie to be calling him from Alex’s phone asking him for a big favor. He’s not expecting that favor to be if he can babysit Jamie while Alex and Maggie go into work.

“What about Kara?” Winn asks. “Can’t she babysit?”

“She’s canvassing the city looking to see if anyone has any information about the murder,” Maggie says. “My captain asked me to ‘use my connections’ to get her to help.”

“Can’t Ryan take her for the day?”

“He went to Seattle for the weekend to visit his parents.” Maggie sighs. “C’mon, Winn. You know I wouldn’t be asking you this if I didn’t think you’d be able to handle Jamie.”

“Handle Jamie?” Winn scoffs. “I can totally handle Jamie. She’s seven and I am the resident DEO tech genius. I – I can totally handle babysitting her.”

“Thanks, Winn. Try to get here within the hour. Danvers and I really need to head into work.”

Winn blinks. Wait. Did he just agree to babysit Jamie? Crap. He sighs and grabs some movies and a couple of games he thinks he can play with Jamie.

He arrives at Maggie’s apartment half an hour later after swinging by the pet store for some treats and a new toy for Chewie. (The last time Winn was over Maggie’s apartment, Chewie had taken a shine to Winn’s shoes and promptly destroyed them once Winn took them off. Winn hopes the new toy will distract him enough so his shoes make it out in one piece today.)

“Winn!” Jamie yells as soon as Maggie opens the door for him. This sends Chewie into a barking frenzy.

“Hey, Padawan!” Winn sets everything down on the dining room table before crouching down to hug Jamie. “Why is Chewie in his crate?”

“He ate one of Mama’s earrings and now we’re waiting for him to poop it out,” Jamie says, wrinkling her nose.

“That..sounds disgusting.”

Alex tosses a box of disposable gloves at him on her way out the door. “Have fun, Winn.”

“What? Hey! Why do I have to go digging for the earring?”

“That’s just in case it happens while we’re not here,” Maggie says. She hooks her badge onto her pants. “He’ll start whining and pacing when he has to go so keep an eye out for that. I don’t really want him pooping in the apartment.”

She picks up Jamie and kisses her on both cheeks. “Please behave for Winn. He’s not Kara or James so he’s fragile.”

“Hey!”

Jamie giggles. Maggie shoots Winn a grin and he can totally see how Alex fell for the dimples. Damn those dimples.

“I owe you, Winn.”

“Let me know if you guys need any help,” Winn tells Maggie as she bolts out the door.

There are several long moments of silence after the door shuts behind Maggie. Winn glances over at the things he brought over from his place. He glances at Jamie who stares up at him with curious eyes that he’s pretty sure can see into his soul. Jamie smiles at him. He tries not to look too uncomfortable as he returns the gesture.

This is the first time he’s here babysitting Jamie and Chewie alone. This is the first time he’s here in Maggie’s apartment without some sort of supervision, usually in the form of either Kara or James. Oh boy.

Winn takes a deep breath. He can totally handle this babysitting thing. He watched Miss Grant’s son after all. How hard could babysitting a seven year old be?

“Didn’t he run way to see Max Lord’s new bullet train?” Jamie asks from the top of the dining room table. She’s looking at everything Winn brought.

“Did I say that out loud?” Winn rubs the back of his neck as Jamie nods. “And how did you know about that?”

“Alex told _amá_ when she asked if you could babysit me. She said that I will probably babysit you instead.”

“First off: rude. Second: are you even allowed to climb onto the table?”

“No.” Jamie grins. She holds up a Blu Ray box set. “What’s _Firefly_?”

“Your mom has never had you watch _Firefly_?” Winn cocks his head in the direction of the living room. “Come on, kid. Let me introduce you to a show that was cancelled too soon.”

They get through the first two episodes when Chewie starts making noise in his crate. Jamie taps Winn on the arm and tells him that it’s time for Chewie’s walk. Winn heads over to the door to get Chewie’s leash from the hook while Jamie opens the crate. Chewie zooms over to Winn’s shoes. Winn snatches them from the ground just in time. Jamie takes Chewie’s leash from him so he can put on his shoes. Winn shoves a pair of disposable gloves into his pocket. Just in case.

They head over to the park a few blocks away from Maggie’s apartment. They do a lap around the park during which Chewie decides to mark almost every tree and unoccupied bench they pass. It’s not until they get close to the park entrance they used that he decides it’s time to poop.

“Hold this,” Winn says as he hands the leash to Jamie. He pulls on his gloves and preps two poop bags, one for the poop and one for the earring if it happens to be there. “Your mom seriously owes me, Padawan.”

Jamie doesn’t say anything. She just makes a face when Winn starts sifting through the pile of dog poop left by Chewie. She pulls Chewie away from Winn before Chewie decides he wants to play with Winn since he’s now at eye level with him. She pinches her nose when the smell starts wafting in her direction.

“Did you find it?” Jamie asks.

“Nope.” Winn groans. “Nothing in here but sh – poop.”

Jamie raises her eyebrows at Winn’s almost swear. She has Chewie sit on the pathway next to her while Winn scoops up the poop and dump the bag and the gloves in a nearby trash can.

“Okay,” Winn says. “Time to go back to the apartment and start the next episode.”

Winn, Jamie and Chewie start heading back to Maggie’s apartment. They’re half a block away when Winn’s phone starts to ring. It’s James.

“Hey, James. What’s up?”

“I need the Man in the Van,” James says instead of a normal greeting.

“What? Why?” Winn waves off the confused look that appears on Jamie’s face. He takes her hand and they start walking a little faster. “I’m kind of busy right now. Maggie asked me to babysit Jamie while she, Alex, and Kara look for the alien killer.”

“I think I found him. And he’s got friends.”

“James, are you kidding right now? You went after those guys? You know what, I don’t even know why I asked that. _Of course_ you went after those guys. Aren’t you supposed to be CEO-in at CatCo right now?”

“I was there when it happened taking pictures for an upcoming piece Snapper wanted to run. I followed the guy to a warehouse.”

“What is with bad guys and warehouses?”

“Who are you talking to?” Jamie asks as they step into the elevator.

“James.” Winn opens the door to the apartment. “Hey, Padawan, I have to run out really quick and help James with something. Do you think you’ll be okay by yourself for like half an hour tops?”

“ _Amá_ doesn’t want me to be home alone. Ever. Not even if she goes across the street to the store.”

“I wouldn’t either considering half the stuff she sees on the job and when she’s with the DEO.”

“Winn! Really could use your help, buddy.”

Winn looks at Jamie and Chewie. He looks at the keys in his hand, one of which is the key to the van he uses when helping Guardian. He lets out a pained noise. Chewie whines in response. He tells Jamie not to take off her shoes and not to release Chewie. They’re going on a little trip.

“Your mom and Alex are going to kill me.”

“Where are we going?”

“James needs our help with something.”

Jamie stops just short of Winn’s car when they get to the parking garage. “I can’t go with you,” she says. “I’m not allowed to ride in a car without a booster seat.”

“Yeah, I know. Your mom made it very clear that if anyone was to take you anywhere we’d need your booster seat.” Winn both applauds and curses Maggie in this moment for being extra safe when it comes to Jamie. “But we don’t have the time right now to go and get it from her. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Or Chewie.”

“Or Chewie. And hey! We can even get ice cream after we help out James, okay? Does that sound like a good idea?”

“I guess.”

“Awesome. Great.” He opens the back door of Jamie and Chewie. He straps Jamie into the seat and gives Chewie his new toy to keep him from running around the back seat. “Oh I really hope your mother doesn’t find out about this.”

They stop at the garage where Winn keeps the Guardian van. He goes through the motions of convincing Jamie that she’ll be safe in the back once more. Jamie is even more hesitant to get into the back of the van because there are only two seats, neither of which have proper seat belts. Chewie jumps into the van with no issue as soon as Winn tosses his toy inside.

“You can just sit on the floor. It’s safer than the chairs and nothing will fall on you.”

Jamie still doesn’t look convinced but climbs into the van anyway. She pulls Chewie into her lap and scratches him behind the ears while he gnaws on his toy.

“You know my mama and Alex will be mad if anything happens to me, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” He shudders at the memory of Alex threatening him with just her index finger. “I _really_ hope they don’t find out about this.”

Winn parks about a block and a half away from the warehouse James mentioned on the phone earlier. He hops into the back of the van with Jamie and Chewie and boots up the computer. He hears Jamie climb into the second seat next to him.

“James is the Guardian?” Jamie asks with awe in her voice.

“Yep.” Winn hacks into the warehouse surveillance system as well as the traffics cameras in a ten block radius. “And I am the Man in the Van.”

“That’s a dumb name.”

“I know, kid, but that’s what they’re calling me until we can think of a better one.” He lets out a whoop when the screens in front of them start to display the feeds from the cameras. “So what we have to do is look at these cameras and let James know when someone’s coming up behind him or if back up is on its way.”

Winn switches on the comms. “Yo, Guardian, you there?”

“I’m here,” James whispers into the comm in his helmet.

“Hi, James!”

“Jamie? Winn, are you serious? You brought her along?”

Winn winces. “I told you that I was babysitting. She wouldn’t stay home alone.”

There’s some feedback as James sneaks through the warehouse. Chewie whines and barks as the sound fills the van.

“You brought Chewie too?”

“Hey! You’re lucky I convinced them to come with me. Now you’ve got a couple of unmarked vans heading your way and I don't think they’re friendly judging by the guys in masks driving them. Want me to call in Supergirl?”

“Yeah. Just give me a couple of minutes to make sure we have the right guy.”

Sure enough, two minutes later James tells Winn to call in Supergirl. He followed the right guy and now he has friends, all of whom share the same anti-alien sentiment as he does. James, Winn, and Jamie overhear them talking about another alien murder that happened today as well as a few more they have planned.

Winn patches Supergirl and the DEO through the comm systems.

“Hey, guys,” he says while holding up a finger to his lips to tell Jamie not to make a sound. “Guess what Guardian found?”

“The alien killers?” Kara asks.

“Yep. Texting you guys the coordinates of their warehouse right now.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be babysitting?”

Winn chokes on air. “Y – Yeah. I’m babysitting. James just, you know, asked me to let you guys know he found the bad guys and he needs back up.”

“You’d better be helping him from Maggie’s apartment,” Alex growls.

“Of course.”

Winn looks at Jamie with wide eyes. Jamie covers her mouth to suppress her snicker. He doesn’t sound convincing at all.

“Winn!”

“It was an emergency!” He turns his attention to the monitors when Jamie whacks him on the arm. “Guardian, behind you! Shield up!”

James reacts just in time to block the metal pipe being swung at his head. He kicks the thug away from him and backhands another with his shield. He doesn’t see the third guy until Supergirl bursts through a window and knocks him to the ground.

“Wonderful timing, Supergirl!” Winn says, giving Jamie a high five.

Jamie whoops and gets super close to the monitors to watch her favorite superhero take down the bad guys.

Kara and James work together to round up the rest of the bad guys. By the time Alex, the DEO, Maggie, and the NCPD arrive, the two of them have all nine of the criminals sitting in the middle of the warehouse, held together by the rope they had in their vans.

Winn and Jamie watch as the officers who arrived with Maggie cuff the criminals and load them into the back of their squad cars. Once the last one is placed in the car, Winn moves to the front of the van and heads back to where he hid his car so they can get ice cream. After that, they go back to Maggie’s apartment.

…where Alex, Maggie, Kara, and James are waiting for them.

“Mama, Kara was so cool today!” Jamie says as soon as she kicks off her shoes. She jumps into Maggie’s arm, ice cream cone dangerously close to falling out of her hand. “Her and James kicked butt.”

“I know, little one.” Maggie’s smile dimples her cheeks but doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Why don’t you and Chewie go to your room?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to talk to Winn and James.”

Jamie looks at the two men in question. Winn tries not let his growing unease from the steely eyed look Alex has fixed on him show on his face. He guesses he doesn’t do too well judging by the furrow in Jamie’s brow. James fares a little bit better. He just smiles at Jamie and high fives her as she passes him on the way to her bedroom with Chewie at her heels.

“Try not to get ice cream anywhere!” Maggie calls out after her daughter.

“Okay!”

Maggie moves to round on Winn as soon as Jamie’s bedroom door closes but Alex beats her to it. She backs Winn against the dining room table.

“Seriously, Schott?” Her voice is that angry calm that Winn does not prefer to yelling because it means she is holding a lot in. “You brought Jamie into the field? What were you thinking? What if something had happened to her, huh? She’s a _child_.”

“It’s not entirely his fault,” James says. “I needed help.”

Alex whirls around. “And you! You of all people should know when to call for back up instead of going in like your usual vigilante hijinks!”

“Babe,” Maggie says, clearing her throat. She runs a hand up and down Alex’s arm and Winn has never seen Alex relax so quickly. “Mind if I say something?”

“Yeah.” Alex blinks and nods. “Totally. Go right ahead. Jamie is your daughter so you should be the one to talk to them.”

Maggie smiles at Alex, all dimples and bright eyes. The dimples and bright eyes disappear as soon as she turns her attention to Winn and James. Winn is acutely aware of the fact that this is why you never provoke a mother bear when it comes to her cubs. He looks to Kara for help; maybe she can fling him into the sun or something. Kara just holds her hands up and takes a step back.

“The Guardian, James?” Maggie crosses her arms over her chest. “Really? And you, Winn, are the Man in the Van?” She chuckles when they both nod. “I have to say I’m a little impressed because you two would be towards the bottom of my list of people I would expect to be vigilantes.”

She takes a step towards them. Both Winn and James take two steps back.

“If you two ever pull something like this again, Kara won’t be able to protect you. You do not put my daughter in danger like that again, do you hear me? I don’t care if the president is in danger. If I ask you to watch Jamie, you keep her safe. You do not bring her with you.”

“But she said she wasn’t allowed to stay home alone.”

“Because it’s dangerous, Winn! We all know what could happen to her, either alone at home or with any of us in the field. What if someone figures out that she knows Supergirl or Guardian? What if someone figures it out and takes her? Now, I’m fine with Jamie knowing who you guys are but it’s not worth it if it means she’s in more danger because of it.”

“We’d protect her,” Kara says. “That’s what we’re all trained to do.”

“So you’re saying you’d protect Jamie over a bus filled with civilians if it came down to it?” Maggie asks. “We can’t protect and save everyone, Kara. That’s why Ryan and I, hell even Alex and I have rules and precautions when it comes to Jamie. I will not let her be put in danger.”

She takes a deep breath. “So.” She narrows her eyes at James and Winn. “If I ever decide to let you two yo-yos babysit her again, we’re setting a couple more ground rules. Right now. One, no Guardian business when you’re with her, unless you can help out from the apartment. I find out she’s been in that van again, I’m teaching Chewie to demolish your shoes, Schott. Olsen, rule number two is for you. Call for back up from anyone if Winn is babysitting her.”

Winn and James nod.

“Good. Are you guys staying for dinner? Or am I only ordering enough food to feed six people tonight?”

Jamie comes running out of her room, yelling, “They’re staying for dinner!” She skids to a halt in front of Maggie and nearly falls over when Chewie bumps into her legs. “Winn and I have to finish _Firefly_!”

Maggie looks at Winn, brow arched. Winn rubs the back of his neck and shoots her a sheepish grin.

“Fine,” she says. “Nerd night it is.”

“What episode are you guys on?” Kara asks as she scoops up Jamie and brings her over to the couch.

Maggie rolls her eyes, filled with affection for the nerds settling in on her couch with Jamie. She heads to the kitchen to look for the menu to the Super Friends’ favorite Chinese place. She and Alex make faces at each other while she places the order. Alex nudges her after she’s finished.

“You went easy on them.”

“Yeah.” Maggie shrugs. “I figure you’ll scare them both enough tomorrow when Jamie isn’t around.”

Kara hears this and shoots Alex a look over the back of the couch. Alex shrugs, looking like the picture of innocence before pulling a laughing Maggie into a kiss. They part when they hear Jamie groan.

“Can you guys come and watch with us?”

“What’s the magic word, _mija_?”

“Please.”

“Come on, Danvers. Lets go join the nerds.”

(Later that week, Ryan invites Winn and James out for some after work drinks. He, like Maggie and Alex before him, not so subtlety but very calmly threatens to end them if they ever put his daughter in danger again. He says this all while smiling at them. He doesn’t have the dimples Maggie and Jamie have but it’s an impressive smile nonetheless.

“Mark me down as both scared and aroused,” Winn mutters when Ryan heads to the bar to grab them some drinks.

James chokes on the beer he’s finishing off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bangs on the CW doors* GIVE ME BISEXUAL WINN SCHOTT, YOU COWARDS!
> 
> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with. I'm even open to prompts!


	8. marry me (part 1b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's side to 'marry me (part 1)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't really a continuation of 'marry me' as much as it is just like, the other side of the same coin? But don't worry! That's coming up at some point. I have it mostly planned out.

"You're going to go over to Kara's place with enough pizza and potstickers to put a normal person into a coma and you are going to make sure you're there for her when she eventually breaks down," Maggie tells her. "She needs her big sister right now."

Alex agrees with Maggie. They go back to her apartment and shower separately. Alex takes the keys to Maggie's car that are being offered to her so she can pick up the food she ordered while Alex is showering. The entire time she stares at Maggie, stares because there's a small part of her that is afraid that Maggie might change her mind if Alex goes to Kara's. That her 'not now' might turn into a 'not ever' and Maggie will be gone when Alex comes back in the morning.

“You’ll be here when I come back in the morning?” Alex has to ask. She needs to hear Maggie say she’ll stay before she goes to Kara’s apartment.

“Of course."

“Okay.” Alex tucks some of Maggie’s hair behind her ear before kissing her. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Same goes for you and Kara.”

Alex is halfway out the door when she stops. She looks back at Maggie. If she were a less observant person, she might have missed the flicker of panic in Maggie’s eyes. Panic caused by memories of the last time Alex left Maggie in her apartment to catch up with Kara. Alex smiles and some of the tension leaves Maggie’s shoulders.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maggie doesn’t even seem to realize that she’s reaching for her phone as Alex steps further out into the hallway.

“Say ‘hi’ to Jamie, Ryan, and Chewie for me.”

“Will do. Tell Kara I’m here for her if she needs anything.”

Alex shuts the door behind her and lets out a shaky breath. She fidgets with Maggie’s keys to keep her hands from shaking as she steps into the elevator. She grips the key to her apartment that she gave Maggie a few months ago a little bit tighter as the elevator makes its descent to the ground floor. Her entire body tenses when a couple steps into the elevator before she’s even stepped out once it reaches the ground floor.

Maggie’s car occupies the second parking space designated for Alex’s apartment. Both Alex and Maggie’s bikes take up the first space. Alex doesn’t relax until she slides into Maggie’s car, straps herself in, and starts the engine. That was the first time since the Rick Malverne incident that Maggie hadn’t been in the elevator with Alex. This is actually the first time since then that Alex and Maggie have really been apart for something other than work.

Alex sends a quick text to James and Winn to head over to her place to keep Maggie company while she’s with Kara. The Daxamites may be gone but that doesn’t mean they’re all safe. Who knows what kind of connections Rhea could have made in her journey across the stars to find Mon-El. She could have someone waiting in the wings to attack for all they knew.

It’s a little tricky, carrying a large pizza and a bag of six large orders of potstickers into Kara’s apartment, but Alex manages. She knocks on the door and is met with silence. She knocks again, harder this time.

“Go away, Alex,” Kara yells.

Alex rolls her eyes and lets herself in with the key Kara gave to Maggie.

“Sorry this isn’t as dramatic as flying through your open window but I did bring comfort food.”

The lights are all off in Kara’s apartment except for the one at her bedside. Kara is curled up in her bed, over the covers and still fully dressed in her Supergirl outfit. She doesn’t move, doesn’t acknowledge Alex’s presence as she sets the food on the dining room table and makes her way over to the bed.

Alex sits at the edge of the bed next to Kara. She keeps her hands in her lap. She just stares down at her, the woman who looks more like Kara Danvers than the Supergirl, even in the outfit. Her eyes are red, the light normally found in them dulled.

“What do you need from me?” Alex asks when Kara finally looks at her.

“Why aren’t you with Maggie?” Kara asks because of course she’d ask that than actually answer Alex’s question.

“Because you’re my sister and you’re upset.” Alex’s hand hovers near Kara’s face. “Can I touch you?”

Kara nods and Alex tucks some of her hair behind her ear. Kara closes her eyes and sighs.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Alex asks. “Or we could not talk about it and just eat. Whatever you want, Kara. I’m staying with you tonight.”

“Maggie won’t get upset?”

“Maggie’s got James and Winn tonight. I got you. Always.”

Kara sits up. Alex lets her hand fall into her own lap. She watches Kara slide out of bed and grab some clothes before ducking into the bathroom. She moves to the dining room and unpacks the food while Kara changes. Everything is set up on the coffee table when Kara is done.

Kara plops down on the couch next to her and pulls a tray of potstickers into her lap. She doesn’t seem too eager to talk so Alex lets her eat a couple of potstickers, steals a slice of pizza for herself, before she decides to start a conversation.

“Did I tell you that we ran into Vicky’s mom a couple months ago?” Alex asks Kara in between bites.

“Vaguely,” Kara says. “I think you mentioned it at Game Night once while Maggie was destroying Winn and James in Mario Kart but you never explained. How’d that go?”

“Not as awkward as I thought it would be but awkward all the same. I think she still has no idea why Vicky and I stopped being friends. But that’s not the awkward part.”

“You were with Maggie and Jamie, right? Did she say something mean?”

“No. The opposite actually. She uh, she thought Maggie and I were married.”

Kara turns to stare at her, potsticker halfway to her mouth. Her eyes roam around Alex’s face, trying to gauge how she should be reacting. Alex is half-certain she has some form of panic written on her face because Kara puts down her potsticker and turns so she’s fully facing Alex.

“And what did you tell her?”

“Nothing.” Alex shoves the rest of her pizza crust into her mouth. She sighs when she’s finished eating. “I was too shocked at just seeing her to realize what she said until she was gone.”

“What’d Maggie say?”

“She didn’t hear what she said and I didn’t tell her until the next day because I was freaking out. And then she laughed and said it wasn’t a big deal that it happened.”

“Well at least it didn’t freak her out?”

“Yeah.” Alex reaches for another slice of pizza and Kara goes back to eating her potstickers. “But I think I might have freaked her out today.”

“What’d you do?” Kara asks with a snort. “Ask her to marry you?”

Alex doesn’t say anything. Kara doesn’t register her sister’s lack of an answer until she’s three potstickers in of her fourth tray. She has the decency to finish chewing before letting her jaw drop. She whacks Alex with one of the throw pillows on the couch.

“Alex!”

“What? You!” She points at Kara. “You told me to never let her go!”

“Yeah but I didn’t mean ask her to marry you right then and there! You don’t even have a ring! Wait. You don’t have a ring, right? You haven’t secretly been waiting to ask her to marry you and just forgot to tell me, right?”

“Pfft.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I tell you? Of course I’d tell you. It just – I don’t know. It just came out. I’m not even really sure why I did it. I think I was just caught up in the moment. It was a mistake anyway because she said no and I’m not sure what’s going to happen now.”

“Hold on. She said no?”

Alex’s shoulders sag as she lets out a sigh. “Yeah.” She leans into Kara when her sister opens her arms for a hug. “She says it’s not so much a ‘no’ as it is a ‘not right now’ thing but what if it’s not? What if, somewhere down the line, she figures out that this isn’t what she wants? That being in a relationship with me isn’t for her and she leaves?”

“I’m guessing you haven’t told her this?” Kara asks. She squeezes Alex's shoulder when Alex shakes her head. “You guys should really talk then. From what I’ve seen, she’s crazy about you. And so is Jamie so I don’t think they’ll be going anywhere. But what about you? I know you said you were caught up in the moment, but have you really thought about it? The whole marriage thing?”

“Not really. But now? Now it’s there every time I think about Maggie. I think I do, you know, want to marry her. It’s just – I don’t know. What if the next time I ask her, when I have everything planned out, have the ring, and we’ve talked about it and stuff. What if it’s still not the right time for her and she says ‘no’ again? I don’t think I can take getting rejected by her a third time.”

“First of all, that kind of negative thinking is forbidden here on this couch from now on. It’s been decided. Second, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about her rejecting you again if you guys talk about it. Like, sit down as we are now and talk about it. And then when you guys are on the same page about it, you’ll know when the time is right.”

“When did you get so knowledgeable about Earth relationships?” Alex teases.

“I had a fairly good teacher growing up. Kind of mean though. Kept trying to steal the last potsticker.”

Alex rolls her eyes and grabs a potsticker from a tray on the table. Kara lets out a mock gasp of horror before laughing.

They don’t talk about Mon-El or how Kara feels now that he’s gone, what it means to her, that night. They spend the rest of the night taking silly pictures and sending it to Maggie, James, and Winn. A picture or two may or may not find their way to Lucy and she may or may not respond with a couple of her own as well as a few texts asking if everyone was okay. They wind up on FaceTime with her.

(If Kara notices that Alex doesn’t mention Maggie or the fact that she’s dating anyone when updating Lucy on most of their personal lives, she says nothing. Alex does the same when Kara also leaves out the tiny detail of her dating Mon-El for all of two seconds before she realized they weren’t a good fit for each other.)

It’s closing in on one in the morning for them when Lucy starts yawning and saying that she has to be up in four hours for a meeting. She tells them that she misses them and James and Winn and J’onn and that they should try stopping by the desert base every once in a while to see her when she’s there.

“But the other base is so close to my apartment,” Alex faux whines. “And it’s not in the freakin’ desert.”

“What? Are you saying the badass Agent Alex Danvers can’t handle the desert?”

“Oh I can handle the desert all right. I just _hate_ the desert.”

“Whatever. Big baby.”

“Pretty sure it’s Agent Big Baby,” Kara says which earns her a pillow to the face.

They laugh and end their call a little bit later.

“I miss Lucy,” Kara says.

“You could always fly over to the desert base to see her,” Alex points out as they shove the empty food boxes into Kara’s garbage. “It would take like, two minutes.”

“Yeah but it’s the desert. I _hate_ the desert.”

“Big baby.”

“Hey! It’s Super Big Baby to you, Agent Big Baby.”

## 

Alex wakes up the next morning to the sound of Kara’s phone ringing. Her sister is still asleep next to her, surprisingly oblivious to the noise for someone with super hearing. Alex shoves her hard enough to nearly send her over the edge of the bed. It’s enough to wake her up. Kara groans and answers the call. She jumps up at the sound of the voice of whoever is on the other line hard enough to jostle Alex, who was about to go back to sleep.

“Hey, Lena!” Kara slides out of bed when Alex smacks her with a pillow. “Oh, I’m uh, I’m doing fine. Today? Um, let me check.” Kara places a hand over her phone. “Hey, can I go to breakfast with Lena? Or do you want me to see if she can do lunch?”

“Breakfast,” Alex says through a yawn. “Maggie is waiting for me at home and I don’t know if James and Winn spent the night.”

Kara nods and returns to her conversation with Lena. She zips around her apartment, trying on outfit after outfit. Alex shakes her head at two sweaters and a pair of hideous floral pants Kara tries on before okaying her fifth outfit. Kara thanks her, kisses her on the cheek before heading to the door.

“Don’t forget to lock it and talk to Maggie!” Kara yells over her shoulder as the door closes behind her.

It takes Alex a few minutes to muster up the energy to get out of the bed. Her muscles are stiff; the adrenaline from yesterday long gone. She feels older than her twenty eight years as she pads over to the bathroom to pee and wash her face. It takes her longer than she’d like to slip on her socks and jam her feet into her boots. She groans as she shoves her arms through her jacket. Maybe Maggie would want to find a spa that wasn’t damaged by the invasion and see if they could get massages.

She swings by Noonan’s on the way back to her apartment to pick up coffee and breakfast for her and Maggie. At first she thinks it’s closed but then the owner opens the door as she’s about to turn and head back to the car. He gives her free coffee and her choice of pastries. Maggie saved him and his family yesterday during the invasion.

She gets stopped by the florist next to Noonan’s. Maggie took out the Daxamites trying to corral her into the street so they could destroy her shop. She gives Alex a beautiful, if slightly damaged, bouquet of flowers to give to Maggie. Alex’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest. If she didn’t want to marry Maggie yesterday, she sure as hell wants to marry her today.

Her heart deflates and drops when she gets back to her apartment and there’s no sign of Maggie. She even checks the bathroom and the closet in case Maggie is playing some prank and waiting to jump out and scare her.

She’s gone. Maggie is gone. She’s gone even after she promised that she’d be back when Alex got back this morning. She’s gone even though she told Alex that she loves her and she wasn’t going anywhere. She promised. She’s gone and she didn’t even have the decency to leave a note.

Alex refrains from throwing the coffee, the pastries, and the flowers in the garbage. She refrains from throwing anything other than herself, face first onto the couch. The tears start to fall before she can even start berating herself for being so stupid. For thinking that everything between her and Maggie was okay and that she hadn’t fucked it up by being impulsive and asking Maggie to marry her way before either of them were really ready.

She’s not sure how long she stays there, crying into the couch when the front door opens. Her head snaps up at the sound of keys hitting the table by the door.

It’s Maggie, looking through the mail they never collected yesterday. It’s Maggie wearing one of Alex’s long sleeved shirts and the yoga pants she keeps in Alex’s closet. It’s Maggie and Alex’s world starts spinning again.

Alex wipes her eyes and nose before Maggie has a chance to realize that she’s home or that she’s been crying.

“Hey.” She winces as how hoarse her voice sounds.

Maggie looks up from the mail. She blinks. She takes in Alex, still half-lying on the couch, with her red, puffy eyes. She frowns and deposits the mail on the counter next to the coffee, pastries, and flowers. She doesn’t even kick off her sneakers as she rushes to Alex’s side.

“Hey, Danvers.” She crouches in front of Alex, pushing some of Alex’s hair away from her face. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Alex shakes her head. She doesn’t want to tell Maggie that she had been crying because she thought Maggie had left. That she thought that she had scared Maggie away with the proposal out of left ass last night. She just shakes her head and sits up. She pulls Maggie to her and kisses her fierce.

“It’s nothing,” Alex mumbles against Maggie’s lips.

Maggie smiles at her, tilts her head. Then her eyes widen and she kisses Alex again.

“Babe, it’s Thursday,” she says. “Sunrise yoga when I’m off on Thursdays.”

Oh. Right. Alex blinks and then chuckles. She had forgotten about Maggie and her sunrise yoga.

“The studio was open today?”

“Nah. I went to the park.” Maggie sighs. “Not a lot of people are out so it was quiet but it was that kind of eerie quiet, you know? Like people are afraid that the Daxamites are going to come back and attack again.”

“Well they’re not.”

Maggie lets out a noise of agreement. She cocks her head in the direction of the counter.

“I see you brought us coffee and flowers.”

“It’s all for you, from the people you saved on your way to the alien bar.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. I even tried to pay for everything but I was told to put my wallet away. Pretty sure Mrs. Ramirez was close to slapping me with that bouquet when I kept insisting I should pay for it.”

Maggie hums. “Remind me to thank her the next time we head over there.” She makes her way to the kitchen to grab their coffee and breakfast.

## 

Alex never makes it to the desert base in the almost year since the FaceTime conversation with Lucy. Another Hellgrammite somehow makes its way to Earth to cause havoc in National City. Maggie sprains her ankle in the NCPD annual softball game. Alex nearly loses an arm in a fight against a Hator who eventually gets taken down by Supergirl and a visiting Wonder Woman. (Alex and Maggie both may or may not flail a little when they officially meet Wonder Woman after Basra is taken into custody.)

She and Maggie move into a new, pet-friendly, two-bedroom apartment smack dab in between the DEO, the precinct, and Jamie’s school. Jamie gets the flu. Twice. Which means Ryan and Maggie get it which means Alex gets it as well. Twice. Alex doubles down on educating Jamie on how to best prevent getting sick and making sure all of them get the flu shot when they’re all better. She’s pretty sure they’ve scarred Chewie for life with their sneezing, coughing, and in Jamie’s case, vomiting.

When Alex actually has time to swing by the desert base, about a month and a half after they adopt Gertrude, Lucy isn’t there. Vasquez says that J’onn keeps sending Lucy to DC to deal with all the political stuff involving the DEO. He rarely goes to the capitol ever since his non-relationship with Senator Crane fizzled out.

So they don’t actually get to catch up. Until James and Winn surprise her and Kara by bringing Lucy to Game Night. It’s not until Game Night that Alex realizes that she hasn’t even told Lucy about her, how she realized she was a lesbian, or that she’s dating someone. But Lucy takes it all in stride when Alex introduces Maggie as her girlfriend, doesn’t even seem fazed when she introduces Jamie to her either. She does however, join in teasing Alex over not knowing she was gay sooner and Alex just sputters and blushes.

For a little while Alex manages to forget about wanting to ask Maggie to marry her. That thought is still floating around in her mind, has been for almost a year now. And the more she thinks about it, about a future with Maggie and with Jamie and Chewie and Gertrude, the more she wants it. Like, _really_ wants it. In fact, she almost asks Maggie to marry her in front of everyone after they win at Dominion. But then it’s time to go home so that moment passes.

And Alex lets it pass because for most of the last eight and a half months she’s been thinking about marrying Maggie. For most of the last eight and a half months she’s been throwing jokes about marriage into their conversations to gauge how Maggie feels about getting married because, despite what Kara told her, Alex still hasn’t formally brought up the subject. But neither has Maggie. So they still haven’t had that conversation about where they are in their relationship and if it’s time to be serious about taking the next step.

(All they’ve really talked about is Alex’s proposal itself a few weeks after it happened. And Alex understands Maggie’s answer. She really does. But it doesn’t mean the rejection doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t mean she’s not upset over it. But she’s good. They’re good. She doesn’t plan on leaving soon and neither does Maggie so they’re good.)

“So Jamie said something today,” Maggie says after Jamie is tucked into bed with Chewie and Gertrude and the two of them have showered and changed into their sleep clothes. “About you to Lucy.”

Alex groans. “Oh god. What was it? Please don’t tell me that she told her about the time I sneezed hard enough to smack my head against the counter.”

“No.” Maggie chuckles at the memory. “She uh, she said that you were going to be her other mom soon.”

Alex can’t help it; she laughs and says, “I hope she’s right,” before she can stop herself.

Maggie laughs along with her. She doesn’t say anything else for several long minutes and Alex tries her best to ignore the sinking of her heart in her chest. Her heart jumps into her throat when Maggie talks again because she’s asking,

“Do you want to get married?”

“Are you proposing to me, Sawyer?” Alex tries to keep her voice light, calm, even as her heart thunders in her chest.

“What?” Maggie’s eyes widen. She lets out a nervous laugh. “No, I wasn’t. Not right now. It was just a question.”

“Just a question.”

“Yeah. Just a question.”

Alex watches Maggie. She watches Maggie start to pace around the foot of the bed. She watches Maggie run her hands through her hair. She watches Maggie bring her hand up to her mouth only to drop it back to her side. She watches Maggie and waits.

“It’s just – ” Maggie stars and stops. She paces again, only coming to a stop when Alex reaches out as she gets closer. “I know we kind of talked about it but, we never really did, you know? I just.” She presses her lips together and shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Maggie,” Alex says around the lump forming in her throat. She pushes it down as she pulls Maggie to her. “You can talk to me, you know? About whatever.”

“I know. I know.” Maggie nods. She tucks her head under Alex’s chin. “I just want to do this right.” If she notices how Alex’s breath catches in her throat, she doesn’t say anything. She just says, “I want to…”

Maggie trails off with a sigh. Alex kisses the top of Maggie’s head, runs her fingers through her hair until she lets out a contented sigh and burrows her face into the crook of Alex’s neck.

“We don’t have to talk about it tonight,” Alex says. “Let’s just go to bed.”

They climb into bed with Alex as the big spoon. Alex ignores Maggie’s chuckle. They both know their positions will be reversed in the morning if they wake up still cuddling. Maggie’s breathing evens out fairly quickly. Alex allows herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Maggie’s breathing. She’s almost asleep when Maggie shifts, turns around and gets as close to Alex as possible.

“I just want to do this right,” Alex thinks she hears Maggie say before she completely falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sorry to anyone who thought shit was going to get resolved here? It'll happen. Eventually. Just not today apparently.
> 
> As usual, I can be found at trini-kimberly or spank-my-aston-martin on tumblr. Second one is where I post my links for fic. Most of the time.


	9. adventures in babysitting - lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets roped into babysitting Jamie (and Chewie and Gertrude by default.) Jamie is allergic to all vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a little over 5k of Lucy with Jamie because I love them both. Takes place two weeks after 'game night.'

To say Lucy isn’t expecting a phone call from one Detective Maggie Sawyer is an understatement. Mostly because she’s not entirely sure how Maggie got her cell phone number in the first place. (She’ll later find out that Alex gave it to her to use in times of emergency in case she couldn’t reach Alex, Kara, James, Winn, or J’onn.)

Maggie’s number shows up as unknown when she calls Lucy, who is in the middle of a very intense level of Candy Crush. She ignores the call the first time, is almost done with the level, when Maggie’s number shows up again. Lucy’s phone chooses this moment to be uncooperative and she winds up picking up the call instead of ignoring it.

“Lane,” she barks into the phone.

“Oh good,” Maggie says on the other side of the line. “This is the right number. Hi, Lucy. It’s Maggie. Um, Alex’s – ”

“Girlfriend,” Lucy finishes for her. “I remember. How’d you like that flash grenade demonstration last week?”

“Still trying to convince Danvers to let me have one in case of emergencies at work.”

“Any luck?”

“Nope. It’s one of the few things she won’t give me.”

Lucy chuckles. “Not that I don’t enjoy talking to you, detective, but may I ask why you called me? Is Agent Danvers okay?” She knows it’s Alex’s day off but she doesn’t trust the older of the two Danvers sisters not to do something stupid if a need arose.

“Alex is fine,” Maggie is quick to say. “She’s actually here right now and is waving so I guess that means she says ‘hi.’ Um, I called about Jamie actually.”

Lucy sits up straighter. She doesn’t know much about Maggie’s daughter. She only met Jamie at Game Night a few weeks ago but she can see how the kid has Alex, Kara, Winn, and James wrapped around her little fingers. She knows Maggie wouldn’t call her to talk about Jamie if it wasn’t something serious.

“Is everything okay with Jamie?”

“Yes, Jamie is okay. I wanted to know if you’d be able to do me a favor regarding her.”

“As long as it doesn’t require me to sit through any parent-teacher conferences, I’m all ears.”

Maggie laughs. There’s some mumbling on her end of the line when Alex asks her why she was laughing.

“I can promise you won’t have to do any parent-teacher conferences,” Maggie says. “Alex and I were wondering if you’d be able to babysit Jamie for a few hours tonight. I kind of forgot that Alex and I have this thing for work that we were supposed to attend. And Ryan will be there too so he can’t watch her.”

“And Kara said she’s on Supergirl duty tonight.” Lucy had asked the younger Danvers sister if she wanted to veg out on her couch with Thai food but Kara had declined, saying she was going to have an early dinner with Lena Luthor before spending the night doing rounds around National City.

“Yep.”

“And James and Winn can’t babysit because?”

Maggie sighs. “I think that’s a story Danvers will want to tell you. Or Jamie. Her version of the story is pretty good.”

“I guess I’ll have to ask her tonight then.”

“You saying you’ll babysit?”

“Yes, I’ll babysit. Text me the details. I need to beat Vas in Candy Crush and this phone call threw me off my groove.”

“Sorry. I wasn’t aware one got into a groove when playing Candy Crush.”

“I’ll have you know that it’s a very serious game, Sawyer.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. See you tonight.”

##

When Lucy arrives at Alex and Maggie’s apartment that evening, she isn’t expecting to hear shouting and barking coming from inside the apartment. She also isn’t expecting Alex to answer the door in a dress, much less one as snug fitting as the little black dress she is wearing right now. Lucy arches a brow. Alex rolls her eyes and steps aside so Lucy can enter the apartment.

Lucy hears the sound of Gertrude and Chewie approaching. They’re closer than she expects when she turns around. She instinctively takes a step back. Gertrude, the German shepherd/boxer mix, looks like she’s about to jump on Lucy to say hello but Alex grabs her by the collar to pull her back. Chewie, the dopey golden retriever Lucy sees all over Instagram, moves out of Alex’s reach by going behind Lucy and sniffs her legs. Lucy flinches when his wet nose grazes her calf. Her gaze cuts over to Alex when she hears snickering.

“Don’t, Danvers.”

“I didn’t take you for someone who’s afraid of dogs.”

“I’m not. They’re just bigger than I expected.”

“They’re almost your size, Lane. They’re _tiny_.”

Lucy glares at Alex. She hears Jamie giggling from somewhere in the living room. She peers around Alex and sure enough, Jamie is leaning over the back of the couch, giggling at Alex’s comment. Jamie stops giggling and her expression becomes super serious as soon as she and Lucy make eye contact. Jamie turns her attention back to the YouTube video about dinosaurs playing on the iPad she’s holding.

“She’ll warm up to you,” Alex whispers before heading back down the hall to what Lucy assumes is the master bedroom.

Lucy wonders when the unspoken ‘eventually’ will be.

She’s just taken off her shoes and is skirting around the perimeter of the apartment with Chewie and Gertrude at her heels when Maggie comes out of the bedroom. Lucy stops halfway to the dining room table to stare. Like Alex, Maggie is wearing a dress more suited for date night rather than a work event. Just where the hell were these two going?

“You know they’re just gonna follow you around until you pet them and let them get used to your scent right?” Maggie asks with a smirk. “You’re not afraid of dogs, are you?”

Lucy rolls her eyes. She doesn’t flinch when Chewie licks her ankle. She _doesn’t_ and will deny it, no matter how much Maggie is snickering right now.

“I’m not afraid of them,” Lucy says. “I just wasn’t expecting them to be this big.”

“They probably weren’t expecting you to be that small.”

Lucy’s jaw drops. She tells herself she doesn’t answer because she can’t believe Maggie, someone she only met two weeks ago, would be ballsy enough to make a joke about her height so soon. She most definitely doesn’t get distracted by the dimples in Maggie’s cheeks when she smiles because Lucy’s not a disaster around beautiful women, unlike Alex.

It’s a combination of Jamie laughing from her spot on the couch and the dogs whining at her feet that snaps Lucy out of her shock. She looks down. Both Chewie and Gertrude are sitting down, looking up at her expectantly, tails wagging. She crouches down and holds out her hands to the two of them. Gertrude sniffs her hand and starts licking it enthusiastically. Chewie sniffs her other hand. He nudges it until Lucy starts scratching him behind the ears. His tail thumps against the wall as he wags it even harder. After a few moments of this, the dogs scamper off to join Jamie on the couch.

“So where are you guys going tonight?” Lucy asks. She heads over to the kitchen to wash her hands.

Maggie joins her in the kitchen before answering. She keeps her voice low.

“Undercover work at an underground alien slave trading ring,” Maggie tells her. “NCPD has been following this for a while. Ryan and Vasquez will be there as back up. J’onn said he and Supergirl will be nearby with a team to move in if needed.”

Lucy frowns. “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“J’onn and Alex thought you needed a night off.”

“It’s not really a night off if I’m babysitting though.”

Maggie glances over to the couch where Jamie is now lying down, her head resting on Gertrude and her legs thrown over Chewie’s back. She takes a moment to snap a picture of it and send it to the Super Friends group chat. Lucy, who was added to the new chat on Game Night, hears her phone chime from her bag on the table by the front door.

“You just have to make sure she eats dinner, showers, and goes to bed at a reasonable time,” Maggie says. “She’s not difficult to take care of. She behaves better than Danvers.”

“I heard that,” Alex says as she comes out of the bedroom, two pairs of heels in hand.

“You were supposed to, babe.”

Alex sticks her tongue out at Maggie, who takes her shoes from Alex with a laugh. Maggie goes over to the couch to talk to Jamie while she slips on her shoes. Alex taps the countertop.

“Thanks for this, Luce.”

“What are friends for? But seriously. Tell me about something like this next time. I could have helped.”

“Technically you are helping.”

“ _Technically you are helping,_ ” Lucy grumbles.

Alex nudges Lucy. “We didn’t think it would require both directors. But uh, just in case something goes wrong, there’s a safe in our closet. The manila envelope inside has instructions for you to follow. Jamie knows the passcode.”

“I will keep that in mind but let’s hope it won’t come to that.”

“Yeah well, you know. Contingencies.”

Lucy nods. She thinks about her contingency plan with J’onn, something they came up with after she decided to stay on as co-director of the DEO.

“Come say goodbye,” Maggie says to her daughter.

Jamie jumps off the couch and runs towards Alex. She jumps into Alex’s arms, laughing when Alex spins them around. Alex sets her back on the ground. Jamie runs towards Maggie. Chewie and Gertrude follow Jamie, tripping over their own feet and each other.

“Behave for Lucy, okay?” Maggie picks up Jamie to look her in the eyes. “And please go to bed on time. We have a busy day tomorrow which means you have to wake up early.”

“Yes, _am_ _á_.” Jamie looks at Lucy over Maggie’s shoulder. She and Lucy have a staring contest that Lucy isn’t even aware is happening until Jamie grins and says, “I win.”

Lucy glances over at Alex and Maggie who both look seconds away from laughing. Lucy glares at them. This whole apartment is full of little shits she decides.

Alex motions over to the key ring by the front door. “If you need to leave, make sure you take Jamie with you. She’s not allowed to be here by herself. We’ll leave Maggie’s keys since her car has Jamie’s booster seat.”

Maggie and Lucy share a look. Lucy bites back a grin. Sure, she’s seen Alex big sister Kara and Winn but she’s never seen Alex mama bear anyone before today. It’s cute. It suits her, oddly enough, Lucy thinks.

Maggie takes over the instructions now. “Chewie and Gertrude go into their crates when you tell them to go home. Please put them in crates before you leave. Chewie likes to get into things and Gertrude will follow him.” She points at the fridge. “Emergency contact numbers are there. We didn’t go food shopping yet so take out menus are in the drawer. Jamie doesn’t have any allergies so don’t listen to her when she tells you that she’s allergic to all vegetables.”

“I _am_ allergic to all vegetables!” Jamie insists. She squeals when Maggie blows a raspberry against her cheek. “ _Am_ _á_ , it’s true!” She runs back to the couch when Maggie sets her back on her feet.

“Don’t leave Jamie unattended if I leave,” Lucy says. “Make sure she sits in the booster seat and eats some gross vegetables for dinner. Tell Chewie and Gertrude to go home if we leave.” She blinks when the dogs scamper away and into their crates upon hearing the non-command. “Huh. So that _does_ work.” She looks over at Alex. “Why doesn’t that work on you?”

“Because I’m not a dog. Commands don’t work on me.”

Maggie snorts. Alex’s cheeks turn pink then red. Lucy throws her head back and laughs. Alex opens her mouth to say something but then her and Maggie’s phones chime with messages from Ryan and J’onn.

“They’re ready,” Alex says.

“Time to go then.” Maggie slips her phone into her clutch. “See you later, Lane.” She drops a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head as she passes the couch on her way to the door. “Behave for Lucy, okay? Otherwise we’re going to have to discuss hiring a regular babysitter again.”

Jamie groans. “I’ll behave. I promise.”

Alex does the same as Maggie, tells Lucy she’ll see her later that night, kisses Jamie on her way out the door. She mouths ‘thank you’ to Lucy before following Maggie out the door.

(If Lucy watches them leave with a little more interest than usual, she tells herself she’s just wondering where they’re hiding their guns in those dresses. There’s no way the two of them are going undercover to an underground alien slave trading ring without their alien guns.)

Lucy turns her attention to Jamie when Alex closes the door behind her. Jamie is staring at her over the back of the couch again. Lucy has faced down many formidable people and aliens in her lifetime. She’s interrogated Alex Danvers, had her sent to Cadmus, and broken her out all in the same night. But this? This is nothing like those times.

This might be slightly more terrifying. If only because Lucy knows the kind of hell Alex would unleash upon the planet if something were to happen to Jamie. Who is just staring at her with a poker face almost as good as the one Alex had during her interrogation years ago.

“What’s for dinner?” Jamie asks.

“Do you eat Thai food?”

Lucy looks through the drawer with all the take-out menus. She lets out a little sound of glee when she sees that Alex and Maggie have the menu for the best Thai place in National City. Her apartment is on the other side of the city where they don’t deliver so you can bet your ass Lucy is ordering Thai food now. She looks back over to the couch when she realizes Jamie hasn’t answered.

“Is that a ‘no’ to the Thai food?”

“I like Thai food.” Jamie’s face is still blank save for the slight scrunching of her nose when she asks, “Do I have to get something with vegetables?”

“You should eat something with vegetables.”

Jamie’s face scrunches up. “Then I don’t want Thai food.”

“Why not? Vegetables aren’t bad for you.”

“I don’t like vegetables. Alex says it’s because my taste buds are more um, re – uh.” The corner of Jamie’s lips pull down in a frown. “Reces – receptive?” She smiles when Lucy nods to let her know that it’s a word. “Receptive to bitter stuff because in nature bitter stuff is sometimes poisonous.”

“She really said that?”

Jamie nods. “That’s what she told _am_ _á._ But _am_ _á_ doesn’t believe her so she still makes me eat vegetables.”

“That’s because Alex Danvers is a giant child,” Lucy mumbles. She looks over the menu in her hand. “Vegetables aren’t going to kill you, kid. What if we found a dish that doesn’t have a lot of vegetables? You won’t have to eat a lot and we won’t have to lie to your mom about you eating them.”

“But Alex says you’re one of the best liars she knows.”

“I think she meant lawyer, kid.”

“No, she said liar.”

Lucy fires off a quick text to Alex that just says, _Asshole._ She frowns at Jamie who just smiles at her with her stupid dimples that she inherited from her mother, along with her stupid little shit personality (part of which she most definitely picked up from Alex over the last two years). Why did she agree to this again? Oh, right. Alex (and Kara) is the closest thing Lucy has to a best friend in National City and she’s trying to impress Alex’s girlfriend-slash-hopefully soon to be fiancée.

“How about we share some vegetable spring rolls for an appetizer?” Lucy suggests. “You promise to eat one and I promise I won’t bug you about vegetables for the rest of the night.”

Jamie narrows her eyes at Lucy. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise.”

Jamie is leaning over the back of the couch again. She holds out one of her pinkies. She nods when Lucy gives her a look because seriously? Lucy has to pinky promise? Lucy sighs and heads over to Jamie, linking one of her pinkies with Jamie’s. Jamie kisses her own hand. She doesn’t unlink their pinkies until Lucy does the same. Jamie grins at her.

“Does this mean I can have ice cream for dinner?”

“Not a chance. I said I wouldn’t bug you about vegetables. You still have to eat real food.” She cocks her head in the direction of Chewie and Gertrude, who have come out of their crates to settle on the floor by the couch. “What about these two? When do we feed them?”

“Seven-thirty.”

Lucy looks at the clock. There’s still another forty-five minutes before she has to feed the dogs then. If she orders their food now, maybe it’ll come in time so Lucy can feed all of them at once.

“So what do you want for dinner, kid?”

##

Jamie offers to help Lucy wash the dishes when they’re done with dinner. And by ‘help’ she meant standing off to the side and watching Lucy as she washes the dishes. Lucy should find this suspicious but she’s not sure that Jamie has completely warmed up to her. So she ignores Jamie’s behavior.

A mistake.

She turns on the sink and the water doesn’t come out of the faucet. The water hits her in the face and the chest from the sprayer. Lucy shrieks. Jamie laughs. Chewie and Gertrude bark and run around the kitchen. It takes almost two minutes for Lucy to compose herself enough to turn off the sink. When she does, Jamie is curled up on the floor, laughing so hard that Lucy is pretty sure she’s also crying. The dogs are sniffing and licking her arms and hands and head.

Lucy takes the tape off the button for the sprayer. She looks down at her shirt which is soaked through. She sighs.

“I don’t suppose you can grab one of Alex’s shirts for me to change into?” Lucy asks when Jamie’s laughter has died down into intermittent giggling.

Jamie nods and scampers off to the master bedroom. She comes back with a red shirt. Lucy takes it and heads into the bathroom. She snorts when she unfolds the shirt and sees the words written on it. _Of course_ Alex would have a shirt that says ‘talk nerdy to me’ with the word ‘nerdy’ spelled out with symbols from the periodic table of elements.

“Are we cool now?” Lucy asks, joining Jamie in the living room. “Or are you planning on pranking me again?”

“We’re cool,” Jamie says. She pats the space on the couch next to her. Chewie and Gertrude jump onto the couch and settle down, leaving a Lucy-sized space at the other end of the couch. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Your mom said you need to shower before bed.” Lucy glances down at her watch. “It’s almost eight-thirty. What time do you go to bed?”

“Midnight,” Jamie answers too quickly to be true.

“Nice try, kid. What time do you go to bed?”

“ _Amá_ says I can stay up until ten-thirty on weekends.”

Lucy nods in the direction of the bathroom. “Go take a shower and we can watch a movie.”

“But we have to take Chewie and Gertrude on a walk first. _Amá_ and mama don’t like it when I go walk them after I shower for bed.”

Chewie and Gertrude perk up. Chewie smacks Lucy in the arm with his tail. It’s almost enough for Lucy to completely miss what Jamie just said. Did she just call Alex ‘mama’? Did Lucy completely miss the part where Alex and Maggie got engaged and then married? Because if she did, this alien slave trading ring was going to be the least of their worries.

But then Jamie’s eyes get really wide and she just stares at Lucy who stares right back at her. Jamie starts waving her hands and shaking her head.

“Don’t tell Alex I said that!” she squeaks. “Please!”

Lucy nods. She thinks Jamie is going to drop the subject as they head over to the front door to grab the dogs’ leashes and put on their shoes but she doesn’t.

“She and _amá_ don’t know that I call her that yet,” Jamie says, jumping up to knock the dogs’ harnesses from the rack by the door. “ _Amá_ got all funny after Game Night when I told you that Alex is going to be my other mom soon.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Lucy watches as Jamie coaxes both dogs to step into their harnesses. She hands Jamie the ends of their leashes. “How is that going, by the way? Are they getting married?”

Jamie looks around the apartment as if Alex and Maggie are going to jump out from behind the furniture. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.” Lucy scoffs. “I _am_ the best liar Alex knows after all.”

“Alex already proposed to _amá_ after the Daxamite attack last year but _amá_ said no.”

Lucy nearly smacks herself in the face with the door. “Excuse me?”

“Yep.” Jamie nods. “But they talked about it. I heard them when they thought I was sleeping on the couch while we were watching _Homeward Bound_. They were crying too but I don’t know if it was because Shadow fell or because they wanted to get married but it was too soon.”

“Not to mention sudden.” Lucy follows Jamie down the hallway towards the elevator. She realizes that Jamie is holding the leashes for both dogs who are about one misstep from Jamie away from dragging her to the elevator. “Are you sure you can walk both of them?”

“Yeah.” Jamie grunts and pulls back on the leashes when Chewie tries to dash forward. “Why?”

“You’re small, kid.”

“I’m eight. What’s your excuse?”

“Well aren’t you a fountain of sass.” Lucy rolls her eyes. “See if I help you walk them when they drag you down the street.”

Jamie steps into the elevator with a smirk on her face. “If I get dragged down the street, I’ll get hurt and Alex will get mad at you.” She holds out the looped ends of the leashes towards Lucy.

“You’re such a little shit,” Lucy says, taking the leashes from Jamie. She looks down when Jamie gasps. “You didn’t hear that.”

“I did and you have to put five dollars in the swear jar when we get back.”

“The what now?”

“Swear jar. _Amá_ made one when we moved. She and mama put a lot of money in it and then we order pizza on Sundays.”

“You mean Alex.”

“I know what I said.”

“Cute. I’m not putting five dollars in the swear jar. You didn’t hear me say anything.”

“I’ll tell mama.”

“She’ll know if I put money in there anyway!”

“You could give it to me?” Jamie tries her best to look innocent. It might fool someone else; it doesn’t fool Lucy. “I won’t say that you said a bad word.”

Lucy extends the pinky of her free hand out to Jamie. “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Jamie says. She grins when Lucy hands her a five-dollar bill.

##

Their walk is relatively uneventful. Chewie and Gertrude do their business as soon as they reach the park a few blocks away from the apartment. They nearly pull Lucy to the ground when they try to take off after a squirrel. Jamie yells a command in Spanish and they both stop in their tracks. After that, the walk goes smoothly.

Jamie goes to take a shower when they get back to the apartment. Lucy just has to take a picture of Jamie in a Jurassic Park t-shirt and dinosaur slipper socks. She sends the picture to the group chat.

“I have a question,” Lucy says.

Jamie heads straight for the kitchen to get a carton of coconut water for herself.  She grabs one for Lucy too. She doesn’t acknowledge Lucy’s statement until they’re both settled on the couch with the dogs in between them.

“I might have an answer,” Jamie replies. “Or I might not.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at the hint of a smile on Jamie’s face. “Why haven’t they gotten engaged yet? I mean, it’s pretty obvious it’s going to happen. But why hasn’t it happened yet?”

“I don’t know.” Jamie shrugs. “I think mama is afraid to ask _amá_ again.”

Lucy nearly chokes on her coconut water. Scratch that. She chokes on her coconut water. Her coughing startles the dogs. Chewie jumps off the couch and shoots her what can only be described as a dirty look before he curls up on his bed on the other side of the coffee table. Gertrude sniffs at Lucy until Lucy finishes coughing and scratches her behind the ears.

“Did you say she’s afraid??”

Jamie nods. “She told me she doesn’t want _amá_ to say no again.” Jamie narrows her eyes at Lucy. “Aren’t you mama’s best friend? You should know this already.”

“Who says we’re best friends?”

“Everyone.”

Lucy blinks. Everyone? Okay, so yeah. Lucy considers Alex to be her best friend. Or something close to a best friend because who the hell hides the fact that they got a girlfriend who has a kid from their best friend for over a year? Alex Danvers apparently. But anyway. It warms Lucy’s heart that people consider her and Alex to be best friends.

Lucy clears her throat. “Anyway. What’d you want to watch, kid?”

“The Land Before Time!”

Jamie pulls up her profile on Netflix. Lucy is only mildly surprised it’s on Jamie’s ‘Watch It Again’ list, along with just about every animated Disney movie in Netflix’s library. Jamie stretches out on the couch, tucking her feet under Gertrude’s belly. The dog in turn shifts and presses into Lucy’s side. Chewie jumps back on the couch, tucking himself under Jamie’s head. They start the movie.

Alex and Maggie return home about twenty minutes into the movie, after Littlefoot’s mother’s fight with the Sharptooth and the earthquake. They open the door in time to see Gertrude and Chewie jumping off the couch to greet them and Jamie flinging herself into the arms of a very startled, very teary-eyed Lucy just as Littlefoot’s mother dies in the rain. Neither of them are entirely sure who is sniffling on the couch but they let Lucy and Jamie be. They head to their room to shower and change out of their dresses.

They rejoin Lucy, Jamie, Chewie and Gertrude in time to see Spike hatch from his egg. They curl up together on the other side of the couch. Lucy scowls at Alex when she sends her a text message saying she looks cute holding Jamie. It takes some coaxing from Alex and Maggie to get Jamie to let go of Lucy. When she does, Jamie just stretches out. They finish the movie that way, with Jamie’s head in Maggie’s lap and her feet tucked under Lucy’s leg.

Jamie is mostly asleep by the time the credits start rolling on the screen. Alex is the first of them to move. She picks up Jamie and starts towards Jamie’s room. Lucy catches Jamie tapping Alex’s shoulder. There’s something familiar about the tapping that she can’t place, that she doesn’t have time to analyze because Alex turns around. Alex turns around and gives Lucy a weird look before taking Jamie to her room.

“Thanks for doing this, Lane,” Maggie says.

“Anytime.” Lucy gathers up the empty cartons of coconut water to throw them away. She notices the strange look on Maggie’s face. “What?”

Maggie points at her. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“Your shirt?” Lucy looks down at the shirt she’s wearing. “I thought this was Alex’s shirt. Jamie got it from her stuff.”

“I _knew_ she took it!”

Lucy snickers. She changes the subject before she says something weird. Like how she was totally planning on keeping this shirt when she thought it belonged to Alex. It’s soft and super comfortable.

“How’d the op go?” she asks. “I’m assuming there were no mishaps since you’re both miraculously unscathed and got home at a reasonable time.”

“It went well. We got everyone involved. I’ll be going through paperwork for the next century but it comes with the territory. How’d it go over here? Did Jamie behave?”

Lucy’s gaze cuts over to the sink. She contemplates telling Maggie about the sprayer incident for all of two seconds. She nods.

“You were right, she behaves better than Danvers.”

“I heard that, Lane.”

Lucy flashes Alex a dazzling smile. “You were supposed to, Danvers.”

Alex rolls her eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but Maggie elbows her and Alex closes her mouth. They walk Lucy to the door instead. Alex pulls Lucy into a hug and agrees when Lucy tells her they need to grab lunch soon, just the two of them.

“I have something I need to ask you but I don’t think you’d want to be embarrassed in front of Sawyer.”

“I don’t like how that sounds,” Alex murmurs, looking at Lucy with narrowed eyes. “I take back my agreement to lunch.”

“Nope. Sorry.” Lucy shrugs. “Can’t take it back. We’re doing lunch Tuesday. I’ve decided.”

Alex rolls her eyes again. She grabs Lucy’s jacket while Lucy and Maggie stare at each other for a few awkward moments before they both laugh a little. Maggie takes a step toward Lucy. They hug. Maggie thanks her again for watching Jamie.

“I would say any time but I’d like to be included in the fun next time.” Lucy steps out into the hallway. “Jamie never told me why Winn and James can’t watch her anymore.”

“Well – ” Alex starts.

“Nuh uh. I’ll wait until our lunch. You can tell me all about it then.”

Lucy makes it all the way to the elevator, has pushed the button when Alex speaks again.

“I’ll tell you why they can’t watch her if you tell me how you swore in front of Jamie and bribed her with the money that was supposed to go into the swear jar.”

Lucy gapes. “She said she wouldn’t say anything!”

“Technically she didn’t.” Alex looks proud, smug even, as she adds, “Taught her Morse code.”

“That little – ”

Alex holds a hand up. “You’re still in our building. You swear, five bucks goes in the swear jar.”

“Weasel. I was going to say weasel.”

Alex snorts and waves goodbye to Lucy as she steps into the elevator. Lucy huffs. She waits until she gets to the lobby before texting Alex.

**[11:43pm]** _-.-- --- ..- .-. / --. .. .-. .-.. ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. / ... -- . .-.. .-.. ... / - . .-. .-. .. ..-. .. -.-._

When she gets home, there’s are three texts messages waiting to be read, one from Alex and two from Maggie.

**Super Special Agent Danvers [11:57pm]** _Don’t start Lane. And I want my shirt back_

**Sawyer [11:58pm]** _I’ll trade you_

Under the first text from Maggie is a picture of the Metropolis Spartans t-shirt she had been wearing that night until Jamie’s prank. Damn it. She texts Maggie back first.

**[12:03am]** _Kara says you do sunrise yoga on Thursdays. Yoga, breakfast, and shirt swapping?_

**Sawyer [12:03am]** _Deal. Off this Thursday. Yoga studio is on 5 th Ave. Session starts at 6_

She texts Alex next.

**[12:04am]** _It looks better on me. Probably looks better on Maggie too considering it’s her shirt_

**Super Special Agent Danvers [12:05am]** _You’re a dick, Lane._

Lucy snickers and puts her phone on the charger before she starts getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at trini-kimberly and/or spank-my-aston-martin on Tumblr. Come say hi! I could always use more friends. Or more people to talk about this stuff with.


End file.
